Things Can Change
by YamiLava
Summary: (I'm rubbish at these)Serenity's a slave and Yami's a cruel Pharaoh, can Serenity break through to Yami and if she does can they get over all the obsticles before they can be together? Yami/Seren.
1. The death of parents and happiness

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Lava- No matter how hard I try. I can't make disclaimers fun.  
  
Yugi- *worriedly* So what's this fan fiction about?  
  
Lava- Yami and Serenity, mainly.  
  
Yami and Serenity- O.O'  
  
Yami- Help.  
  
Lava- Don't worry, there's not much torture. *nods*  
  
Everyone- Phew.  
  
Lava- But now that you mention it I could put some in!  
  
Everyone- O.O  
  
Lava- By the way, as you may have been able to tell, I'm rubbish at making names for anything from people to chapters to stories, I need help with chapter names please! Please tell me in your review! *coughs*  
  
= Yami's thoughts  
  
= Serenity's thoughts  
  
~+~+~+~+~+ = scene change  
  
~~~~~~Things Can Change~~~~~ By YamiLava  
  
The sun was high in the sky on this particular day in Egypt. In Cairo there was the usual busy buzz from all the merchants and residents, there was the rich lords who strolled along the dusty streets and the poor slaves who were being whipped as they marched through the alleys towards the slave markets. It was a typical day.  
  
Away from the hectic town centre it was a different place. There were very few people here; they were all too occupied to notice the great sight of the desert's abandoned horizon. Though one small girl, not much older than nine was sitting admiring the peace.  
  
Suddenly something darted past the calm view. The girl looked up.  
  
"Hello?" She said quietly as she looked around for the thing that had disturbed her. Abruptly another small person jumped up behind her.  
  
"Tag!" He tapped her gently on the shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said tag. That means you're it." The boy's strong violet eyes were glistening waiting for the other child to catch on. Her bewildered face turned into a grin.  
  
"I know what tag means, it just." She uttered as she stood up, her mouse brown hair blowing in the gentle wind.  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I'm not it anymore!" She tug him, skimming one of his blonde bangs which belonged to his pointed black hair rimmed with red, "Tag!" She scrambled to get away.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The youngsters were unaware that they were being watched. On the shimmering palace that was the pride of Cairo, stood two figures. One a man who looked remarkably like the boy just older and a woman with long blonde hair.  
  
"What is my son doing running around the city dressed in rags?" He snapped.  
  
"Calm down Kaimei, (never ask me to come up with a name. I'm rubbish at it) I thought it would be good for him." The woman replied, "He's always cooped up here, and nobody will recognize him. He's got to make some friends; you can't keep a boy stuck in a palace forever."  
  
"But Gyoukou (Arg, another annoying name) the prophecy." He said to his wife.  
  
"Prophecy smophecy! Our son deserves this; you don't want him to turn out stubborn and cruel like you!" She smiled to show that it was a joke.  
  
"But it's still not right for the son of a pharaoh to be out in the streets like a commoner!" His eyes softened as he saw the look on her face. "Fine. For you."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
The children played all day and the next and the next. They had become close friends.  
  
The sun was setting and they were both tired from playing all day  
  
"Look at the sunset!" Serenity said gaping at the orange light of the setting sun. She sat down, "It's even better than yesterday!"  
  
Yami sat down next to her, gazing at the yellow sand blending perfectly with the orange sky. "It's stunning."  
  
A voice came from behind them, it was Serenity's brother Jou (I only know a few of the Egyptian names from my play station game so excuse me about getting them wrong.) calling her back home.  
  
"Hey, Serenity. Mom wants us back home."  
  
Serenity stood up. "See you tomorrow, and don't be late this time!" She smiled friendly. Yami nodded. Serenity? Is that her name? It suits her.. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before running off in the direction of the voice. Yami rubbed his cheek lightly. He'd never felt like that before, it was different to what he usually felt, it was happiness.  
  
There was a loud noise of panic in the distance behind him; it was coming from the palace. He stood up and looked over at the tall glamorous building that was his home. He could see a figure running towards him, getting closer and closer. He squinted to see who it was. He could now just make out who it was. Gosei? (Another eeevvviiilll name!) What's he doing leaving the palace?  
  
"Young prince. You must come back to the palace. Now." The middle-aged man named Gosei quickly muttered.  
  
"Why? What has happened?" Yami was lifted up by the man; he was strong for a man his age.  
  
"Please, do not ask any questions. You will know before long." Gosei led Yami back up to the palace.  
  
Many questions ran through Yami's head. What's wrong? What was the noise? ..... Finally they reached the palace.  
  
"Please, young Yami. Go to your room and stay there until someone tells you that you may come out." Yami paused for a second, but was escorted to his room before he could ask any questions.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Yami was locked in his room for quite a while until finally Gosei entered the room, looking solemn.  
  
"Your father wishes for you to see him now." Gosei said, not taking his eyes from the floor. Gosei was always the one to tell him about his father as he was an adviser and friend to the pharaoh. Yami nodded and Gosei led him through the long corridors to the conference room, where there were many people, mainly his father's advisers and courtiers. The atmosphere was very dreary. He walked to his father who was stood at the open window.  
  
"What has happened?" He questioned innocently. The pharaoh turned round, revealing the red streaks in his eyes. Kaimei looked around panicked as one of his courtiers stepped forward.  
  
"I'm afraid, young prince, that your mother has been killed." The courtier said, his voice not quavering once.  
  
"But father. It can't be true, it's just a joke right?" He smiled weakly, "It's got to be a joke." Kaimei didn't reply. So he tugged on his neat clothes. His father swung round and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" The pharaoh glanced sternly at his son then fled the room, followed by his advisers and courtiers.  
  
Now the only people left in the room were Gosei and himself. He looked hopefully at the friend he'd known for all his life.  
  
"But it can't be." He looked into the man's miserable eyes and at last believed it. "No. No!" He ran out of the room. Not knowing where to go, he ran aimlessly through the hallways, all the time muttering "It isn't true. it isn't true."  
  
All of a sudden. WHAM! He hit into something hard, he shook dazed on the spot for a second before falling unconscious.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
When Yami gained his consciousness again, he had a pounding headache and felt too tired to open his eyes. How had he gone from the first real happiness he'd ever felt to the worst sadness ever? Then he heard some voices.  
  
"I believe he will be awake soon."  
  
"That's good. The pharaoh needs to start training him now."  
  
"Isn't it too soon to be educated to become the ruler of Egypt? Nine isn't very old."  
  
"You know that the boy's all that's keeping the Lord alive. He loved his wife more than anything. I wish I could say he loved the boy that way."  
  
"If he didn't love his son then why is he doing this for him?"  
  
"Gyoukou was the only light in his life and she cherished that boy and wanted him to have the best of everything, she wanted him to be prepared for life as a Pharaoh, so he's doing this for her." Yami opened his eyes and blinked.  
  
"Ah Yami, you're awake. Your father wants to see you, now." Yami got dressed and headed down to his father's chambers.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
The pharaoh was sitting at his desk, he looked very tired, but he was working quickly.  
  
"Ah Yami." He said. "You probably know why I want to talk to you. My father told me this, so I shall tell it to you. I will not be here forever, nobody's here forever." His voice broke off. He cleared his throat and started again. "As I won't be here forever you will be taking over after me. You must be a good Pharaoh or the whole Egyptian will crumble so there is a lot of weight on your shoulders. If you listen to all I am going to say to you, then you will do fine, if you don't then you will be noted down as the ruler who ruined Egypt. Do I make myself clear?" Yami gulped, but nodded.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
So Yami's training began. It lasted several painstaking years and his father would not let him do anything that was not Pharaoh-like, so Yami, like his father before him, turned cold-hearted. On his 13th birthday, his father died. Of course, everyone knew he had been threatening to since his wife died, but it came as a shock. Yami, not being one to love anyone, did not even attend the funeral.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
The story skips a few years until Yami was 18 years old. Yami had now been ruler for 5 years and had turned so pitiless that you would never recognize him as the same little boy who was playing tag all those years ago. His kingdom was covered in poverty and slavery. The grand empire that had stood when the former Pharaoh ruled was gone and now all the buildings were shabby, all except the palace.  
  
Yami walked out the conference room talking to one of his body guards.  
  
"That bunch of imbeciles. I should have fired them long ago. The only person here I can trust is you, Seto." The young Pharaoh said, not bothering to keep his voice down.  
  
"I told you that long ago, Yami. You're father didn't see how wrong he was too keep them by his side." The tall brunette muttered as they turned a corner.  
  
"I told you, I am not Yami in public! And when is the slave market in town?" Yami snapped.  
  
"The slave market is on today, in the market place." He said somberly.  
  
"Ahh, we should go, I need some new slaves to brake and I want something to get my mind off my advisers, I'm sure they're plotting against me..." He threw open the huge entrance to the palace and swiftly walked down the stairs towards the market place.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
In the bazaar, the slave market was set up. The grimy people who were slaves, stood chained to the platform. Among them was a girl of about 18 years of age. She had long brown hair and dim, out of focus brown eyes, of course her name was Serenity.  
  
"Any slave who doesn't get sold, will be punished." Her master spoke gruffly. His eyes darted to Serenity and he smirked. He walked up onto the platform and turned to the large crowd of people who were gathered below. "Now let the auctioning BEGIN!" He started bringing forwards the slaves, one by one and auctioning them off. The line slowly lessened and lessened until it was Serenity's turn.  
  
I don't want to be sold, but if I'm not, I'll have to answer to my master. She rubbed the sore marks on her back that were a result of the whip that her owner used. Nobody ever wants a blind slave anyway. I wish I was back home with Jou... She stepped forward towards the middle of the podium.  
  
"Now we have a lovely female slave, she'd be very useful for housework." Her owner shouted above the crowd's noise. If you didn't know better, you would think that he was selling merchandise rather than people.  
  
"She's blind!" Someone shouted from the large mass of people below.  
  
Her owner's eyes narrowed as he turned to look at her in disgust. He turned back to the look at the swarm of people. "But she's still very able. Any takers?"  
  
Everyone was quiet. They all looked around to see if anyone would want to the 'out of order' slave.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Yami and Seto were standing near the back, only just able to see.  
  
"I've had enough of this! I'm going towards the front!" Yami said impatiently as he pushed through the crowd.  
  
"Wait! My Lord!" He pushed forward with him. In the end they reached the front.  
  
"Who's being auctioned now?" Yami shouted arrogantly to the seller.  
  
Serenity's owner looked down at the person who had shouted at him.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami?" He drew back. "It's a nobody, not fit for you at least." He murmured to him. Yami looked up at the slave on show.  
  
What? Where have I seen her before? She seems so familiar. He squinted to see if he could see her better. Maybe I can figure it out better later.  
  
"I'll take her." He said raising his hand regally in the air. "How much?"  
  
"For you, my Lord, she is free." Yami nodded, being very used to that sort of treatment.  
  
"Slave. Come here!" He called to her. Serenity lifted her head. Who's that? I don't believe it, I've been sold. I pray that my buyer is kinder than my old master. She outstretched her hands and felt her way off the display place to the voice. "Seto take her back to the palace, I want to look around the market place." Yami quickly ran off in the direction of some stall, not even looking at Serenity.  
  
"Yami! Oh dear..Miss. I'd like you to come with me." Seto turned around to look at Serenity. "Oh no. Yami's not going to be happy when he finds out he bought a blind slave." Seto muttered to himself. He led Serenity back to the palace.  
Lava- I suppose that'll do. Sorry that the end bit was a bit dodgy (more than a bit) but I have most of the story worked out in my head, but not that bit.  
  
Yami- Hey! There was torture in it! For me and Serenity at least.  
  
Serenity- Don't make such a big fuss Yami. I'm sure she'll make it up to us!  
  
Yami- *smiles evilly* Yeah! *holds out his hand*  
  
Lava- Fine.. *passes him a cookie* Please review, good or bad, I don't really care. And if you can come up with a better chapter name, I'll be happy! *waves bye* 


	2. Love and pain

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Lava- As you can see, I'm still working on the 'making disclaimers fun' thing. *nods* and I still need chapter names! So where was I in the story?  
  
Serenity- I was just bought by Yami and taken to the palace by Seto.  
  
Yami- And I went SHOPPING! YAY!  
  
Everyone- O.O  
  
Yami- What?  
  
Lava- *sweatdrop* Nothing.. I think I'll just be. *locks Yami in a closet* There.  
  
Everyone- Phew.  
  
Ryou- Thanks a lot Lava. You're being a spiffing authoress.  
  
Lava- *twitches* can't take evil fake English accent anymore! *throws Ryou in the closet too* US ENGLISH DON'T SPEAK LIKE THAT! WE DON'T EAT SCONES AND CRUMPETS AND DRINK TEA!!! I HATE TEA!!  
  
Tea- You hate me?  
  
Lava- No I said, actually I hate you too. *stuffs her in the closet 'o weirdos too. She nods happily* I'd just like to say a biiiiiggg thanks to all my reviewers and give them all a Yu-gi-oh plushie!  
  
To HikariKikio- *Gives HikariKikio a Yami plushie* Enjoy.  
  
To Rita D-*gives a Mai plushie* I hope you don't hate Mai.  
  
To Sia- *gives a Seto plushie* Yes I think he was a priest. (but I'm not sure)  
  
To YuGiMegami- *gives a 10 year old Malik plushie* See I do my research!  
  
Oh and Sia I like nosy people as I am one too. Don't worry about what happened to Jou. you'll see. you'll see! MWHAHAHAHA!!! *gets stuffed in the closet 'o weirdos* Help.  
  
~~~Things Can Change~~~ By YamiLava  
  
Yami walked through the streets of Cairo, looking at the occasional store. Everyone else was too occupied to notice that the Pharaoh was parading along the road like a commoner.  
  
Yami stopped at a jewellery store and his eyes scanned the objects on show. At that moment something caught his eye, it was a large golden pyramid on a chain. It had the symbol of the Pharaoh on it. He picked it up and looked at it closer.  
  
"Ahh, yes the Millennium Puzzle. An especially nice piece." The dealer said. He had silky silver hair and blue eyes.  
  
"The Millennium Puzzle? Where did it come from?" Yami narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Erm. That's not important."  
  
"Oh really. Maybe you'd like to tell that to my guards Bakura." Yami smirked at the look on his face when he realized that he was talking to the Pharaoh.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you my liege. Take it, please have it." Bakura forced a smile. (If it was one of my humours it would be *sweatdrop*) Yami pocketed the glistening puzzle.  
  
"Don't think I'll forget this tomb robber." He muttered as he walked back to the palace.  
  
"I won't forget this Pharaoh." Bakura mumbled as his Millennium Ring glowed.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Back at the palace Serenity had been shown to the slave's room. It was crammed full with other slaves like her and there was barely any room to move.  
  
"Hello? I'm new here, can anyone tell me where I am and who my new master is?" Serenity said helplessly. An old woman turned to look at her.  
  
"Aren't you a pretty girl." She croaked kindly. "You're at the palace and our owner is the Pharaoh." She spat his name out as if she was speaking of filth.  
  
"The Pharaoh?" Serenity uttered under her breath. He was said to be the cruellest man in Egypt. Just my luck to be bought by the most vindictive person there is She sat down in the little space by the door. I wish my brother was here, he wouldn't give up hope. but because of the Pharaoh, he's not. The door opened and Seto came in.  
  
"New slave, the Pharaoh wishes to see you." He spoke coldly and pulled Serenity out of the room. He led her through the passageways to the Pharaoh's room. He knocked on the door, and then turned to Serenity. "Do not speak unless you are spoken to, you must obey your master and do not displease the Pharaoh in any way or you will pay dearly for it."  
  
"Come in." The cold voice came from the room. Seto pushed Serenity into the Pharaoh's living quarters.  
  
Yami was looking at the Millennium Puzzle and didn't look up at Serenity. Could this be one of the legendary millennium items? Serenity stood near the door, not daring to come any closer. Has he even noticed that I'm here? She coughed loudly and Yami looked up.  
  
"What?" He grunted sternly. "Oh right." He placed the Millennium Puzzle on his bed and went over to inspect her. "Hmmm. You're blind."  
  
"Yes." She whispered softly.  
  
"Was I talking to you?" He shouted. Why do I feel like I know this girl and why did I feel so bad when I shouted at her? He tried to recall where he had seen her. It's no use.. "You will leave, now."  
  
Seto who was standing behind the door pulled her out and back to the slave room.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Where have I heard that voice before? It sounds so familiar. She sat back down in the slave room.  
  
"I'm sure I would remember anyone with a voice that cruel and why did he have to shout, I did nothing wrong. He's just seems so heart-less." A figure walked up behind her.  
  
"Oh he's not totally heart-less." The old man said wearily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's not always been like that. I was his adviser once." The man had large bags under his eyes and many wrinkles as if he had grown old very quickly. "My name's Gosei. What's yours?"  
  
"Serenity. What do you mean he wasn't always heart-less?" She turned around to look at him.  
  
"When he was young, he was a happy lad, like any other. His mother feared that he would turn out as cruel and ruthless as his father, the previous Pharaoh so she let him go out into the town and play with kids his own age rather than being locked here all the time." He paused. "One day, when he was nine to be exact, his mother was murdered. His father's heart was broken and he never let young Yami leave the palace again. He had to stay and prepare for being the Pharaoh. His father never really gave him any love and his father didn't want Yami to go through the same thing as he did, so he didn't let him have any contact with the outside world. Yami soon became more and more spiteful until his 13th birthday when his father died. Not once did he show the least bit of sadness for his father's death. Ever since that he has been Pharaoh, ruling with an iron fist. He turned me into a slave, me, his oldest friend. But I still believe that he can learn to love and the ice around his heart can be melted."  
  
"That's so sad. No wonder he's so mean to everyone." Serenity still disliked the Pharaoh but now she understood why he was like that. He still ruined my family, but I'm sure, somewhere Jou's still alive and well and he'll come and save me..  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Yami was still racking his brain for the memory of Serenity. Come on Yami! You know her, but where from? Yami tried to remember past his father's death, but couldn't seem to. He remembered the countless weeks he had spent trying to forget about his childhood, but now rather than being useful, it seemed like a pathetic waste of his time.  
  
Finally he remembered something. Mother? Why did she have to be murdered.? I refuse to think about this any more.  
  
I need something to take my mind off this.. He picked up the puzzle again and WOOSH! (I like saying WOOSH! So sorry if it sounds stupid)  
  
~+~+~+FLASHBACK~+~+~+  
  
Yami was standing on the edge of Cairo. He could see the vast open desert with the sun setting over it. He could see two children standing on the hot sand, one was a girl with long brown hair and the other was. Me?.  
  
"Look at the sunset!" The girl said and she sat down, "It's even better than yesterday!"  
  
The younger him sat down next to her, gazing at the yellow sand blending perfectly with the orange sky. "It's stunning." Suddenly a voice came from behind them; it was a blonde haired boy calling to them.  
  
"Hey, Serenity. Mom wants us back home."  
  
The girl stood up. "See you tomorrow, and don't be late this time!" She smiled. His younger self nodded. The she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, before running off towards the blonde boy. What? That's the slave girl. I was friends with her?  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~END FLASHBACK~+~+~+~+~~+~  
  
Yami was thrown back away from the Millennium Puzzle. That's was peculiar. That confirms my theory of this being a Millennium item, what else has such strong magic?  
  
Yami walked to the window and opened it. The flashback was not unusual because he didn't get flash backs of his past everyday, but because when he was in the flashback he felt something different, something he's long forgotten, happiness.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Back in the slave's part of the palace, Serenity is finally being put to work. She was placed at a sink, washing dishes. For a slave this was quite good work, it meant that they didn't have to talk to the Pharaoh or any of his flunkies (Sorry about adding that in.. I just love that word! Its soo cool!), but for someone who is blind, it is a quite different story.  
  
Why dishes? At least with my old master he set me tasks I could do. She shuddered remembering the sort of things he forced her into. She could still vividly remember the time he had set his dogs on her for entertainment. Of course the highlight of that little game was that she was blind and couldn't defend herself, it had been months before she could go near him without crying and she still had the scars from making that mistake. He had done many vile things to her, the worst of which was 'warming' his bed at night.  
  
As she thought more about her previous master, then one of her only hopeful memories of being a slave came into her mind.  
  
~+~+~+~+FLASHBACK (remembering thingy!)~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Serenity was being pulled along by her master in the town of Cairo. He stopped at a store and began looking at the objects on sale. Serenity looked around, if only one of the many people here remembered her from when she was a little girl and friend to all, not a slave, they might have bought her and set her free. But everyone was too busy.  
  
Suddenly her eyes lay on a cloaked figure. He was with a group of people, clothed like him. The figure turned and looked at her and see saw them, his amber eyes. She just knew who they belonged to; nobody else could have such deep honey-tinted eyes. She was sure it was her brother.  
  
~+~+~+~+END FLSHBACK (thingy) ~+~+~+~+  
  
That was what gave her hope to carry on, one event, one thought, what now seemed like one dream.  
  
She heard a loud noise behind her and being so tied up in her thoughts as she was she jumped, in the process dropping the plate that she was washing. The guard that was keeping watch on the room turned around and smiled intimidatingly. (Excuse me if it's not a word coz it doesn't come up on the spell checker but we all know what it means...) He gripped his whip in his hand tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. it was a mistake." Serenity mumbled, she couldn't see the face he was putting on, but if she could she probably would have been twice as frightened as she was.  
  
"It was a mistake was it?" He said silkily, "WELL WE DON'T HAVE MISTAKES AT THE PALACE!" He bellowed. All the slaves in the room cowered at his strong voice. They all knew what was coming. "You guard these slaves while I take our clumsy little friend to the torture chamber." He said to the guards standing next to him. All the slaves were still trembling as Serenity was led out of the room. Torture. They'd all been through it and had the scars to prove it.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Yami looked out over his immense kingdom and sighed. That's it, I will visit that slave and.. He still hadn't quite figured out what he was going to do. He knew what he wanted to do but as he was meant to be the cruelest Pharaoh that has ever ruled over Egypt, he didn't know how to without seeming soft. Yes, he knew what all the citizens said about him, but he didn't care. Fear from your people was the most important thing when you are a ruler, that was what his father had continuously told him. Would they still fear someone who set slaves free?  
  
Yami smiled to himself, he had it worked out. He would just go down to the slave room and say that she's being upgraded to his personal slave. Then after that he'd keep bringing her position higher and higher until she would be free. Nobody would suspect a thing and if they did, he'd tell them.. What would he tell them? He'd tell them that.. Oh it didn't matter, he was the Pharaoh!  
  
He closed the window and left his room, heading for the slave's room.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
The guard led Serenity to a dank room that was more like a dungeon than anything else. She couldn't see it but there were many other people here, some slaves, some the citizens of Egypt. Some were on the rack; others were trapped in tiny rooms, not big enough to stand up in, not big enough to lie down in. But she could hear them and the sound made her spine shiver. The constant screams of agony, the moans of pain. It was appalling.  
  
The guard turned to her, the smile still on his face.  
  
"What would you like to do first?" He said, his voice echoing in the dark room. He paused. Of course, he didn't except her to answer. "You don't mind? Then I'll pick for you." He led her across the room. (My knowledge of torture that they used isn't very good, so I'm just going to use my imagination! Serenity- AHHHH!!!) "I'm thinking first we use some very hot metal pokers (I dunno what that torture's called) then we hang you up so you can feel the pain better? Or maybe we can stretch you until your arms and legs click." He snapped his fingers. "Then we hang you up. Or we could snap your clumsy little fingers off then we have some fun with knives." Anyone could tell he was having fun and that this was the climax of his job.  
  
He led her to a chair and chained her arms and legs up.  
  
"Let's start with fun with knives." He said bringing out a sharp knife and running it along his finger, making it bleed. He brought his head towards her ear. "And let me warn you, the fun is all mine." He whispered coldly.  
Lava- Okay. This is where I'll end it, because I need your opinion. Should I just fast forward 'fun with knives' or should I put it in? It's up to you! Of course I'll have to bring the rating up to PG13 but it doesn't matter to me. Wait I think I'll have to bring it up to PG13 anyway, this chapter had some stuff that wasn't suitable.  
  
Bakura- How did you get out of the closet?  
  
Lava- Lets just say we had our own little game of 'fun with knives'. MWHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Joey- Did you kill Yami, Ryou and Tea?  
  
Lava- I could never kill my precious Yami! *huggles Yami, who walks out of the closet unharmed with Ryou and Tea*  
  
Tristen- If you didn't hurt anyone how is it fun with knives?  
  
Everyone- *looks at the door which has been shredded to sawdust* O.O  
  
Lava- Please review! Thankies. Next time I'll give you another random gift! *thinks* I could have a reader appear in this fan fiction!  
  
Everyone- AHHH!!!  
  
Lava- I'll think about it and see what the reviewers think. Anyway, I am going to add in some more of the Yu-gi-oh characters. Bye! AND REVIEW!! 


	3. The torture of a slave

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh. (Or any of the super heroes)  
  
Lava- Still working on making disclaimers fun. It's very hard work, you know. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and give everyone a free random super hero!  
  
To Sia- *Gives Spiderman* Thanks for the second review! ^^ As you can see I've given up with the 'doing research' thing, it takes too long. I'm probably going to include Isis in this FF but I've only just gotten onto the Battle City series in Yu-gi-oh and I missed the one with her in, so I'm not that sure what she's like!  
  
To DMG- *Gives batman* I'm trying to continue really quickly, but I've got school and everything. I hate school. I didn't realize that it was a suspense story! ^^ Cool. Malik's weird. (But hot) *gives a Malik goodie bag*  
  
To Malik's girl- *Gives superman* I have the whole knives thingy planned out. MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *coughs* Sorry. thanks for the review!  
  
To Difinity- *gives the red power-ranger* I can leave it like this. because I seem to be a suspense writer (which I wasn't aware of until now.) *shoves Yugi in a bag* those eyes are evil! Seeming as you're the only one who's given me chapter names, you've won!  
  
To TommyGurl- *gives Captain America* Thanks! I would do your idea, if I was a nice person, but seeming as I'm not, I've decided on something else.. MWHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
To Evil Authoress- *gives wolverine* I'm still thinking about someone appearing. *thinks* anyway, keep reading.  
  
To Mistress of Goth- *gives silver surfer* Knives really do rock. You read books on Egypt oooo shiny. Sorry about the whole Cairo thingy. I did (kinda) know about the whole Yami creating the Millennium items thingy, but I need it this way for my fan fiction. Keep reading.  
  
To HikariKikio- *gives incredible hulk* Sorry you got such a rubbish super hero, I was running out of good ones. You think it's graphic. Oooo. Make sure you keep reading. ^^  
  
To Rage- *gives that weird stretchy man who's married to the invisible lady..?* Any chapter name can be better than mine! ANYTHING!  
  
Yugi- Now that you've done that, can you start writing so I can get into this fan fiction sooner?  
  
Lava- *evil glare*  
  
Yugi- *shrinks* or not..  
  
~~~Things Can Change~~~ By YamiLava  
  
Yami walked down to the slave's room and searched the room. (Well he got his guards to search it for him, I mean what good Pharaoh would go in a room with icky smelly people, but you get my point) When he had made sure she wasn't in there, he decided to search the rest of the palace.  
  
(Now for my _semi_ descriptive part, you'll have to do some imagining yourselves so it'll be better for all those with evil descriptive minds. Some of it may seem just a little too dramatic, but you'll have to understand that she's at near death. Okay.) Serenity sat, quaking with fear in the already blood-stained chair. Her skin had become extra sensitive in the chill of the dungeon. The guard was still standing behind her, waiting for the right moment to strike when it would cause most shock.  
  
The shrieks from the other inhabitants of the room made her skin crawl. She knew the guard was still there, waiting for her most vulnerable moment when he would attack.  
  
Suddenly the icy blade of the dagger was wrenched slowly down her back, only a few centimetres deep so as not to cause death. She let out a yelp of agony, which she tried to muffle. If the guard knew she was in pain, he would enjoy it more. Then the knife was removed.  
  
Quickly, he slashed the backs of her legs. Then her arms. Then her back again. The pain was unbearable. She tightened her grip on the arms of the chair.  
  
The guard walked to her front.  
  
"Had enough yet?" He sneered. Serenity didn't answer. What difference would it make if she did? "No answer? I guess I'll take that as a. NO!" As he said the last word, he brought the dagger across her face.  
  
She felt dizzy and the throbbing of her injuries were the most excruciatingly painful thing she had ever felt.  
  
"Do you know whose fault this is?" The guard whispered as he engraved more cuts into her.  
  
"Pharaoh." She said plainly. She couldn't manage any more words. I don't care about his 'troubled childhood'; nobody has a right to do this to anyone. She could feel the blood from her injuries ooze down her skin. She wanted to wipe it away, but her arms were tied up.  
  
"No." He murmured as he continued carelessly blemishing her skin with the cold knife that had caused many slaves pain beyond belief, just like Serenity's. "It's yours!" Another slicing motion across her face. Serenity's head lolled forward. Couldn't he see she'd had enough? "I think you've had enough." He smiled devilishly. Serenity's heart lifted. Now she could go back to the slave room. She could just curl up there and bleed to death. Anything would be better than this. The guard cut the ropes blinding her to the chair and she fell forward onto the floor. Now she would just have to drag herself back.  
  
Then the guard spoke again.  
  
"That's right. Get your breath back. Because now it's time to chain you up." Chain her up? She thought she would be free to go. All she had done was brake a plate, she wondered if the guard even remembered what she had done to get brought her in the first place.  
  
A few other guards pulled Serenity to her feet and hauled her to a wall where her arms were chained up, leaving her hanging several feet off the ground. Her arms ached and her joints clicked. At least now I can. And without anymore thoughts, she fainted.  
Lava- I'm REALLY sorry it's been so long since I updated.. It's not my fault, really it's not. First I had loads of homework, then I was too hyper to write any sensible stuff, now I'm so tired that yesterday I collapsed..  
  
Yami- She did truly collapse. It was scary, she was just laying in the middle of the floor.  
  
Lava- I'm also REALLY sorry that this is so short. I wrote this ages ago and so I thought I'd post it up so you had something to read of mine. When I get more sleep and get less homework and eat less chocolate then I'll write more! ^^  
  
Yami- But now it's time for Lava and Yugi's nap.  
  
Lava- But I'm not tired..  
  
Yugi- Neither am I! *yawn*  
  
Seto- *runs in and hits Yugi and Lava on the head with a bat* NOW WHO'S KING OF GAMES!!  
  
Yami- *blinks* I suppose that worked.. *blinks*  
  
Seto- *goes crazy and hits everyone with a bat*  
  
Lava- *wakes up* Please review! I'll give you a random thing if you do! *is hit with a bat* Ouch. *faints*  
  
Seto- NOW I CAN RULE THE WORLD! Wait. hello? Is anyone awake out there?  
  
Crickets- chirp  
  
Seto- I'M SO ALONE!! *hits himself with bat* 


	4. The turning of the tides

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! (Or any random harvest moon back to nature)  
  
Lava- Hey, it looks more fun. kinda. I did it in caps so it's different..  
  
Tea- You suck.  
  
Lava- Oh really? *sticks Tea in a sound proof tube thingy*  
  
Tea- *bangs on the sides*  
  
Lava- I'd like to take this chance to say again how sorry I am for not updating, I know I hate it when other people don't update, but I've been ill lately and I had to stay off school. I'm really sorry. Really, really, really...  
  
Yami- I think they get the point.  
  
Lava- Okay. I'd like to take THIS chance to thank all the reviewers for chapter 3.  
  
Yugi- All two of them!  
  
Lava- *coughs* Erm thanks Yugi.  
  
Joey- And one was through e-mail.  
  
Lava- Don't dis e-mail! *sticks Joey in a tube* now I'd like to give them all a random Harvest Moon: Back to Nature character! I'm sorry if you don't know who they are, but I'm obsessed with the game at the moment. If you want to know who they are, you could always just look on the internet!  
  
To Rage- *Gives Elli the hospital girl (Sorry I always call her that because nobody knows who I'm talking about otherwise.)* I'm sure it wasn't THAT evil. I could have made it worse.  
  
To Sia- *Gives the Karen* Like I said before, I myself am nosy. *nods* I hate my computer too because it always goes psycho on me. (Yami- No you always go psycho on it) Shut up Yami. The superhero was real, that is why there is so much evil going on in the world at the moment, because I stole all the heroes and gave em to you! I dunno what grade I'm in coz I'm English, we don't have grades. I have good ideas? Cool. I didn't know that, my sisters always say I have stupid ideas after they stare at me blankly for a few minutes. I like questions; it means I don't have to start writing the story yet! Yay!  
  
Tristan- Can't you start now?  
  
Lava- Hey! How did you get in here? *points to a picture of Tristan with a big cross through it* this is a 'no Tristan zone!' *stuffs him in a tube*  
  
Everyone- Phew!  
  
Lava- As you may have guessed, I'll probably leave out Tristan from my FF because I dislike him. Please review saying whether I should have him in or not or just review anyway! Now onto the story! Oh wait, I need to warn you all that this isn't going to go exactly like it says in the original story, because I need to change it so I can do the story properly.  
  
[ ] = Seto's thoughts  
  
~~Things can change~~ By YamiLava  
  
When Serenity finally woke up, she found she wasn't been hung from a wall, but she was in a warm room lying in a bed. Where am I? Am I dead? She swiftly sat up, maybe rather too quickly as her whole body started throbbing with pain. I thought when you died you were meant to be judged when you died. Would I really still have my wounds if I was dead?   
  
There was movement somewhere to her right. She turned over to face whatever it was.  
  
"I see you're awake." A cold voice said from the place she was looking. Serenity nodded unsure of just what was in front of her. "I suppose I should go tell Yami, I mean the Pharaoh, he wanted to know when you were awake."  
  
"What?" Serenity said. "What happened? Why am I here? Where am I? How long have I been here? Who are you?"  
  
"One question at a time." The man replied.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Seto, the Pharaoh's top body guard." Seto replied, staring at her with his icy blue eyes, trying to determine whether Serenity was to be trusted.  
  
"Where am I?" Serenity continued.  
  
"You are in the Pharaoh's living quarters, in his bed to be exact." He raised his eyebrows. Serenity shuffled across the bed, falling over the side onto the hard floor.  
  
"Why am I here?" She winced in pain.  
  
"The Pharaoh brought you here."  
  
"What happened? When I last checked I was being tortured for an accident." She stood up, her legs quivering with the effort of holding her weight. She felt a sudden ripple of rage. Why would the Pharaoh bring her here? He was the one who was responsible for her being tortured in the first place. Suddenly her legs gave way and she fell to the floor again. Seto lifted her up onto the bed, seeing she was in pain.  
  
"The Pharaoh was looking for you. When he asked his guards where you were, they told him that you were in the torture chamber. He rushed down there and saw you unconscious hanging up on the wall. He told me that it was quite difficult dragging you up to here." Serenity didn't understand.  
  
"It doesn't make sense, why did he tell them to torture me in the first place?" She thought out loud.  
  
"The Pharaoh's rules are extreme, even I confess that, but his guards are the ones that really give the Pharaoh a bad name. I've been telling him for quite some time to fire them, but he won't listen to me." Seto paused, staring at Serenity. There's no way that his guards are the ones that do all the cruel things I've heard about.  
  
"You think too highly of the." Serenity said. Seto smiled.  
  
"He must really like you though." Serenity scowled slightly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well if he personally rescues you, watches over you for most of the time and the only time he does leave he leaves me, his personal body guard to look after you then asks me to tell him when you've woken up so he can talk to you." Seto paused again. "I don't think he's treating you like a normal slave."  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"You must have been unconscious for about." He walked over to the window. "Two days, maybe slightly more."  
  
"How could I have been here for so long?"  
  
"You did seem like you were in a bad state. I don't know what they did to you in the torture chamber, I don't really know if I want to know."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Yami walked through it.  
  
"Seto, I told you to fetch me when she woke up." He said sternly.  
  
"Well, yes, Pharaoh, she only just woke up." Seto bowed and left the room. "She's still not healed. And she won't be very happy to see you, she think that the torture was your fault." Seto whispered.  
  
"I don't need you to tell me what to watch out for, I can look after myself."  
  
"I know, but." Yami glared at him and with another bow Seto left. [When'll he realize that he can't keep pushing people away.]  
  
Yami closed the door and turned to look at Serenity. He sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Well." He said, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Hmm.." She looked down. Why isn't he saying anything? I thought he wanted to talk.   
  
"Erm.well." Just say that you want her to be his personal slave. No that's not enough. say that, that you're sorry.  
  
I can't take it anymore! Say something Serenity! Just don't do anything stupid.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Serenity shouted. Yami looked up at her, outraged. Nobody had ever spoken to him like that.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what you did! You burned my village down. You didn't care that my family was torn apart along with dozen others!" Yami frowned.  
  
"I don't remember doing it? When did it happen?"  
  
"You don't remember? You don't remember the screaming? Oh of course not, you weren't there! You were probably in your palace, having a feast or whatever you people do all day. You may not remember what you did, but I do! I had to stand there helplessly as my house caved in on my mother as she was burnt to death! I still hear her screaming, everyday!" Tears flooded from her eyes, but she still continued. "You may think that you have a sad little life with your parents being dead, but at least you have the luxury of living here and having people to be there for you! You don't have to live your long days being tortured and forced to do things that you could never imagine. You don't have to wake up with everyone around you being a stranger; do you know how lonely that is?" She broke off.  
  
Yami looked down at his feet. Of course I know how lonely it is... you think being a Pharaoh's all about having all that you want?  
  
"Of course you don't! But at least my brother's coming to find me, he'll take me away and everything will be normal again." She trailed off. Now you've done it Serenity. I suppose having your head taken off is better than being a slave.  
  
Serenity waited for Yami to shout at her, to lash out at her, to do anything but she was mistaken. What she had said hadn't angered Yami; it had done much worse than that. If Serenity could see, she would have seen silent tears glistening on Yami's cheeks.  
  
"I'm. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Serenity started. A sob from Yami told her that he wasn't angry. "I." She went round in front of him and pulled him into a hug.  
  
Although Yami's heart had sunk to his stomach, the hug was pulling it back into place and leaving him feel warm inside. Yami's hand wiped away the tears that were left running down his face and straightened up. I've never let anyone seen me cry, not since my mother died. What's this girl done to me?  
  
"No. I'm sorry." He said sniffing. "I did not know what you had been through. I am truly sorry." And he really did sound it. Serenity hadn't heard him use this tone of voice; it was almost as if he could feel her pain.  
  
Serenity sat back on the bed, ashamed that she had spoken out of line and ashamed that she had made the Pharaoh, the most powerful person in Egypt shed tears.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me." She said quietly, still unsure whether she had escaped having her head detached from her body. Yami cleared his throat to stop his voice from quavering.  
  
"Erm, yes. I wanted to know, that if you wanted, you wanted to be my personal slave, I mean servant." Yami smiled. He had said it.  
  
"But why?" Serenity answered. "I upset you enough to make you cry and enough torture me and you want to upgrade me?"  
  
"I didn't ask for you to be tortured!" He shouted. Serenity quivered at the tone of his voice, that was the one he had used before. "I didn't mean for it to happen." He said more calmly. "So do you accept?" Serenity smiled.  
  
"Alright then." At least it's a step up from washing dishes. "Where do I start?" Yami smiled. It was the first proper smile he had had in quite some time. "Firstly, you get cleaned up. You're hurt badly, there's a bath over there." He pointed but then remembered Serenity's 'disability' so he led her over to the room.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Outside the door, Seto was listening in.  
  
"Just what are you up to Yami?"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
When Serenity had got herself cleaned up and put on some new clothes (Lava- It went kinda like this;  
  
Yami opened the door a crack and shoved in some clothes. Serenity lifted them up. They were the softest thing she had ever felt.  
  
"Yami, don't you think these are too grand for me?" She murmured as if she thought someone was listening. "Now Serenity, my advisers, they might be less than happy that I have promoted you. They don't like anyone getting too close to me; they don't think its safe.. So I'd like you to be weary of them." He called to her.  
  
"May I ask you, how you know my name?" She said bewildered. Yami blushed, of course she wouldn't remember their few days of playing together, she probably had loads of friends.  
  
"That, I will tell you later, now we must get going to a meeting." Yami led Serenity out of the room and towards the meeting room.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
The meeting started off quite slowly. Serenity stayed quiet throughout most of the discussion. Serenity didn't need to be able to see the advisers to know they weren't good news, the way they muttered between themselves, their suggestions; they weren't to be messed with.  
  
Suddenly Yami stood up and the room went quiet.  
  
"I'd like to introduce, the newest member of my staff. This is Serenity, my new personal slave." Serenity gritted her teeth at the word slave; she hated it, but knew that it was best that she stayed silent.  
  
There were a few extra mumbles and glowers in her direction, but no more than when the meeting started. A tall man with grey hair and pale blue eyes which you could easily mistake for white stood up.  
  
"But my liege, we don't think you need a personal slave when you already have so many close to you already." His voice was smooth but somewhat shaky.  
  
"Now, now Keisotsu, don't get touchy." Seto said appearing behind BlaBla's chair smiling smugly.  
  
"I would not. I just think that.." He frowned dying away.  
  
"Yes? Keisotsu, you were saying." Seto's face got more superiorly.  
  
"Nothing." Keisotsu said, still glaring at Serenity. He sat down.  
  
At the end of the meeting, Yami went off to talk to some of the other advisers leaving Serenity sitting by her self.  
  
"You've got the Pharaoh wrapped around your finger. You must think that you're very smart right? But it won't last." Keisotsu had snuck up on Serenity and was now standing behind her. His voice was calm and quiet and in a split second, he was gone.  
  
Yami finished talking to the adviser and went back to Serenity.  
  
"Come one. We've got to go." His voice, like it had been for the whole of the meeting was stern.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
"I think that went well, did you?" Yami said when they finally reached his room. Serenity nodded doubtfully. "I've got someone to prepare a room next door."  
  
"Oh. Thank you." Yami led Serenity to the door and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, you're alright now." He whispered kindly.  
  
Serenity slept well that night. It might have been the silk robes she was given or the fluffy bed, but she was sure that it was what Yami had said to her "Don't worry, you're alright now." She'd be okay now; she didn't have to be troubled by anything.  
  
Lava- Ta da!  
  
Yami- Wow, you actually did another chapter. That's scary.. ((O.O))  
  
Lava- Hey! Anyway, please review! Now that it's my Easter holiday I can write more! Yay!  
  
Yugi- Have you got us any Easter presents?  
  
Lava- Maybe. But you're not having them until Easter.  
  
Yugi- Okay. *runs off to look for them*  
  
Lava- +.+ When'll kids learn that Easter's not about chocolate and presents.  
  
Serenity- It's about Jesus.  
  
Lava- No. It's about all the pictures of cute little chicks. They're so cute!  
  
Everyone- O.O  
  
Lava- What?  
  
Seto- Please just type the next chapter already so we can talk about something else, Mokuba goes hyper when we talk about chocolate.  
  
Mokuba- *evil grin* CHOCOLATE!!!  
  
Everyone- O.o'' 


	5. The greatest gift of all

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! (Or Rocky Horror Picture Show) MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Lava- Hey! It's more fun now that there's manic laughing right?  
  
Everyone- Erm.O.O'  
  
Yami- No. It just freaks us out.  
  
Lava- Not as much as this! *puts him in fishnets and puts make-up on him*  
  
Yami- *sings* DON'T DREAM IT, BE IT! DON'T DREAM IT, BE IT!  
  
Bakura- Yup. That's scary.  
  
Ryou- O.O *sings* It's beyond me, help me mommy!  
  
Seto- Why has everyone gone Rocky Horror Picture Show crazy Lava?  
  
Lava- *hides something behind her back* No reason.  
  
Yugi- *steals it* Hey! It's a remote control... *reads the label* Make Everyone Obsessed with the Rocky Horror Picture Show remote. That's really scary.  
  
Lava- No it's not. *steals it back and presses the button*  
  
Yugi- *with scary blonde hair do with a little pony tail sticking up* Frank N Furter, it's all over. Your mission is a failure; your lifestyle's too extreme! I'm your new commander; you know I'm a prisoner!  
  
Seto- No. The really scary thing is that Lava's typing these lines from it without any aid, just from memory.  
  
Lava- Fine.I think I'll answer to the reviews. For this chapter you all get a random type of veggie food! Yay!  
  
Yami- You know that's slightly abnormal.  
  
Lava- I know, but when they try veggie food they'll become a veggie, like me! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Joey- I seriously doubt it.  
  
To Difinity- *Gives sweet and sour tofu (Don't eat tofu by itself, it's not nice!)* Aw thank you, I think I've got something in my eyes. *wipes a tear away* I've never had as many reviews as I have with this story. *cries* (Yami- Maybe it's because all your other stories were.) Ah hem. Oh and I still haven't forgotten to read all your fan fictions, no matter how long they are. *points to the post-it note that's still on her head*  
  
To Yami- *Gives cheese and vegetable burgers* I am seriously not better than I think, I cry at night at how rubbish I am (Seto- No you don't) Shut up Kaiba, it makes it more dramatic if I put that in.. Thanks for saying it's good! ^^  
  
To Rita D- *gives cheese straws (They're suitable for vegetarians.)* Don't worry I'm continuing!  
  
To Malik's Gurl- *Gives Candy (I'm sure candy's suitable for vegetarians *nods*)* Aww thanks for liking my story. *Writes down list of Malik'sgurl's present to the characters* Okay. I'll make sure they get them. The only reason Malik's not in it, is because I haven't gotten around to it yet, I'm sure I'll put him in later. Wait do you want Malik or YamiMalik (Marik) in it?  
  
Weevil- *does really annoying laugh thingy* you only got four puny review where as my bug monster are enormous and will crush you! *does more of the annoying laugh*  
  
Lava- Who let him in here? *shakes with fear* Help me.  
  
Bandit Keith- *starts to beat him up*  
  
Lava- Oh thanks Bandit Kei. Wait who let you in here?  
  
Bandit Keith- Oh I'd fly to get to you! *eyes turn to hearts*  
  
Lava- This guy's freaking me out.. So I think I'll start.  
  
~~Things Can Change~~ By YamiLava  
  
The next week went smoothly and Yami and Serenity got closer and closer. But Serenity knew that there was always a pair of pasty blue eyes watching them.  
  
One day Serenity finally told Yami what Keisotsu had told her the day of the meeting and that she was sure that he was watching them, waiting for the right time to strike. From then on Yami went everywhere with Serenity. (Lava- Well nearly everywhere, not the bathroom..Yami- O.O)  
  
One night when Yami was leading Serenity to her room, he stopped her.  
  
"Serenity, I want you to have something." Yami said looking down.  
  
"Yami?" He lifted the millennium puzzle from his neck.  
  
"I want you to have my millennium puzzle."  
  
"But, isn't this the thing that's meant to store all that magic?"  
  
"Yeah. I want you to have it. I haven't found out what it does yet, but I'm sure if you've got it, you'll figure it out faster than me." He placed it round her neck.  
  
"Yami?" Serenity put her fingers around the chain that was attached to the golden pyramid. "Thank you."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
That night Serenity had a peculiar dream.  
  
~~~~~~Serenity's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity was standing in the outskirts of Cairo (Lava-Or if you're a history expert type person who reads book on Egypt, Thebes *cough* Mistress of Goth *cough*). The sun was setting over the golden sand and there wasn't anybody about. The amazing thing was, she could see. The view was stunning and she knew she had been there before, a long time ago. She saw a figure walking towards her, she could only see the person's silhouette but she seemed to recognise them as if from a distant age in her life.  
  
~~~~~End Serenity's dream~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly Serenity jolted up. She could tell by the cold of the room that it was still night. She got out of bed and opened the door connecting her room to Yami's.  
  
"Yami? Yami, are you awake?" She whispered. Then when she got no answer, she crept back to her own bed and fell asleep.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Yami, who never slept very easily, was already awake when Serenity came into the room. Is it really right of me to keep Serenity here, like a slave? Part of him wanted to tell Serenity that she was free, to see her happy face when she knew she could leave, but another part of him wouldn't let her go, he needed her, she was his guardian angel. I don't want her to be captured and put as a slave again. I think it's best if she stays here. and without another thought, he fell asleep.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
The next morning Serenity awoke. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep in them. She knew that there was no point, it wouldn't prevent her from seeing, but she did it because of habit. The dream she had, of seeing, that would ruin her day. She had gotten used to being blind and knew that there was nothing she could do about it, but the dream about her seeing, that wouldn't make it easier to never be able to see anyone or thing.  
  
She reached onto the side and put on the millennium puzzle. She yawned and opened her eyes and as she did, the millennium puzzle started to glow. Suddenly a world of colour and light flooded through Serenity's eyes, it was as if someone had switched on a light in her world. She held out her hands in front of her.  
  
"I can see! Yami!" She rushed next door, waking a scruffy looking Yami. "I can see!"  
  
"What?" Yami yawned and blinked. Serenity stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Yami?" She looked into at his tri-coloured spikes and into his crimson eyes.  
  
"What is it Serenity?" He was rubbing his eyes. Being a Pharaoh, he wasn't used to being woken up.  
  
"You're, you're." She started. It was such a long time ago. he couldn't be. "I know you."  
  
"Of course you do. You've been living here for quite a while now. What's wrong?"  
  
"Yami. I can see!" Tears of joy started running down her face.  
  
"But, it's impossible." He walked over to her and looked into her brown eyes. (Lava- Can someone please tell me if they're brown or blue, they seem to change.) They were no longer dim and fading, but bright and glistening with tears. "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
"Two." Yami was stunned.  
  
"That's absolutely right." Serenity's face shone brighter than the sun. She flung her arms around his neck. "But how did it happen?"  
  
"I don't know. I woke up this morning and I could see." She said taking her arms off his neck and blushing.  
  
"Tell me exactly what you did this morning."  
  
"Nothing that I don't usually do. I woke up, rubbed my eyes, put on the millennium puzzle."  
  
"That's it. The puzzle. It must have been the puzzle." Yami shook his head in disbelief, he knew that it had magic, but he hadn't guessed it was anything like that.  
  
"Thank you Yami." More tears spilt from her eyes. Yami swept them away.  
  
"Today, Serenity. We are going to go out into the city." Yami stated. "I can show you the town and you'll finally be able to see it properly."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
(Lava- Now if this was a Disney movie, there would be some sort of song sung by Yami and Serenity. But seeming as it's not, I won't have one. But I could do one when I've finished the fan fiction! You know change this part so I can have a song in and put it in more detail! Sorry about this, I just love stupid little songs that go along with things, it makes them more memorable!)  
  
And so they did. Yami cancelled all his plans and took Serenity out. They saw all the stores (Lava- Of course they paid a visit to Bakura to see that he wasn't selling stolen goods, which he was.), the happy people (Lava- Or at least they were today, because there was a festival on!) they went to the festival of Ra and had an all around nice time. (Lava- ^^)  
  
"Yami, I had a really great time." Odd that we came here. this is where I met, well the person that looks like Yami.Yami and Serenity were sat on the outskirts of Cairo/Thebes watching the sun set. (Lava- Well this is predictable.)  
  
"Yeah, me too. Who knew that this place could be so full of life? I thought that it was just full of peasants and thieves." Serenity turned to look at Yami.  
  
"You really thought that?" She asked. Yami nodded and Serenity smiled. "At least you know it's not now." Tell her she can be free, tell her, tell her.  
  
"Serenity, I need to tell you something." He stared into her hazelnut eyes.  
  
"Yes Yami." She gazed back into his scarlet eyes. Yami's head got closer and closer to hers until finally their lips met and embraced in a kiss. They were both unaware of a cold pair of eyes watching them.  
  
Lava- I know it's shorter than usual, but I think this is a nice place to leave it.  
  
Honda- How come Yami gets all the action? (I've decided to call him Honda and Tea, Anzu because their American names bug me too much and then if Tristan annoys me too much I can just park him in a garage)  
  
Serenity- Honda, I don't like you! *twitches*  
  
Honda- That's what you think. *sly raising of eyebrows*  
  
Everyone except Anzu- Ewww!  
  
Anzu- *takes out a love heart shaped photo frame with a picture of Honda in it* Oh Honda when will you realize that I am the one that truly loves you?  
  
Lava- Did the rest of you see that or is Miss Apricot doing one of those weird scenes where nobody else is meant to hear?  
  
Everyone- *nods*  
  
Lava- Oh. By the way everyone, please review! 


	6. Beware strangers baring gifts and be eve...

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!! HEE HEE HEE HEE!! (And I don't own Blues Clues, now that's something I want to own! *coughs* not.*coughs* and I don't own Rat Race)  
  
Lava- There you go, I got rid of the manic laughing!  
  
Yami- And replaced it with the laugh you do when you're hyper..  
  
Lava- *nods* Good ain't it!  
  
Joey- Suuurrreee..  
  
Lava- Good. I think I'll answer the reviews and today I'm giving out cute couples pictures.  
  
Yami- Just how did you get them?  
  
Lava- I dunno. But it wasn't by me following you around everywhere. *nods* I think I smoothed that one out!  
  
Everyone- T.T  
  
To MaidenOfTheMoon- *Gives a cute little photograph of Yami and Serenity together* you think it's interesting? Wow. I knew I was an interesting person, just not in that way (Joey- In other words, she's crazy!) No way! I'm more a YxY addict, it's just so kawaii!  
  
To Rage- *Gives a picture of Yami in the shower* Wait that's the wrong picture. *Snatches it back and gives a picture of Joey and Mai with Seto pouting in the background* Don't Seto and Joey make such a cute couple, if you actually watch the show with that thought in your head, it works out soo nicely that it's scary! Anyway thanks for the support. I'd like to thank the academy and all the little people! (Bakura- She's been watching some weird TV awards..) By the way, do you have a signed nickname, or are you just like a drifter? *snorts* I love Rat Race; it's such a cool film! ^^''  
  
To Tommygurl- *Gives a picture of Pegasus and his comic* what a cute couple! ^^ NO NOT MY WORST NIGHTMARE!!!! EEEPP!! Wait, I don't even know what my worst nightmare is. O.o'' Thanks for reviewing ^^.  
  
To Sia- *Gives a photo of Weevil and Anzu sitting in a posh restaurant together* (Everyone- *snorts* Anzu- *blushes* who told you that I'm dating Weevil? Everyone- *is shocked*) Look. I did more research *points to Weevil and Tea photo* LOL. Anyway thankies for your review!  
  
Bakura- Don't you EVER shut up?  
  
Lava- That's mean.  
  
Ryou- *sits on a couch watching TV* But it's true! NOW SHUT UP OR I'LL STAB YOU! YOU'RE RUINING MY TV SHOW! *points to the TV which happens to be on 'Blues Clues'*  
  
Everyone- *Are shocked*  
  
Lava- So un-Ryou-like!  
  
Bakura- *in a high pitched voice*someone forgot to have a nap!  
  
Everyone- *twitches*  
  
Bakura- Now off to bed Ryou!  
  
Ryou- But I'm not tired.  
  
Bakura- *gets out a chainsaw* Oh really? *narrows eyes* Are you tired now?  
  
Ryou- *is very freaked out* Yes! *runs away*  
  
Lava- Oookkkaaayy? Next time I should leave talking to you till last so that you don't distract me from writing.  
  
Everyone- Oh thanks..  
  
Lava- *starts to eat her Easter eggs* It's not the chocolate I like, I like beating everyone else in the race to get more Easter eggs ^^''  
  
~~~Things Can Change~~~ By YamiLava  
  
After that day out, nearly everyone noticed change in the Pharaoh. It was as if the layer of ice around his heart had been melted and everybody knew who had gotten out the flamethrower. (Lava- Sorry about the weird metaphor, but I love flamethrowers ^^) Whenever anyone saw Yami, you would be sure to find Serenity. She didn't only have an influence in his mood but she also had impact in all his decisions; just one look from her could stop him from destroying villages and starting war.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
One morning, Yami and Serenity were walking around the palace together.  
  
"Serenity. Are you happy here?" Yami asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Of course I am. What made you ask that?" She turned to look at him.  
  
"It's just that here you're treated like a servant, but I know that you deserve much more than that."  
  
"But you don't treat me like a servant and that's really all I care about. You're not trying to get rid of me are you?" Serenity smiled happily. They walked outside into the royal gardens and sat down on a bench.  
  
"Of course not. I'm really glad that you're here and I wouldn't trade you for all the riches in the world." (Lava- Which he already has..^^'') Serenity was taken by surprise by these words. "Serenity, I love you." I knew that you liked me, but I didn't know that you loved me. The kiss, I thought that was just.just dreamlike, like it never really happened. Serenity's eyes swelled with tears.  
  
"Yami, I love you too." And once again their lips met in a kiss. (Lava- *is drowned in fluff* help.. me..)  
  
Just when they broke off, Keisotsu entered the gardens.  
  
"My lord. I was I looking through some of your father's rules and I found this." He held out a piece of papyrus paper. Yami took it and skimmed the writing on it. Although Keisotsu's face was stern and unemotional, Serenity noticed that his eyes were flaming with determination and the essence of winning. Yami looked up at him.  
  
"Why didn't my father tell me about this?" He snapped.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he thought it was best left until you were older?" The slightly smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"What is it Yami?" Serenity asked innocently. Without breaking his harsh eye contact with Keisotsu, he gave the paper to Serenity who red it out loud.  
  
"I hereby decree that all Pharaoh's must be married to a princess (Lava- I dunno if they had princesses then, but I need people who play that position in my story.) of the previous Pharaoh's choice before the day of darkness. If the previous Pharaoh is not available then the advisers shall decide. What's the day of darkness?" She asked.  
  
"The day of darkness. every generation of Pharaoh has a day of darkness on his 6th year of ruling. It is when the moon covers the sun, blocking all light from Egypt."(Lava- Also known as an eclipse. Yes I know that there probably aren't eclipses that often in Egypt, but in my story there are, so there!) Yami recited as if he had learnt it off by heart from a text book.  
  
"So shall we choose a princess now?" Keisotsu rubbed his hands together.  
  
"No. I am not marrying some princess that I don't know!" Yami shouted.  
  
"But the law says."  
  
"I don't care what the law says, I am the Pharaoh, and I can change the law!"  
  
"What will the people think if you change the laws? It'll be havoc, they'll all break the rules and eventually Egypt will no longer be the civilized land that it is today." (Lava- *snorts* Suuurrreee it's civilized.) Keisotsu continued. "So we all think that you should marry a princess. We have already selected a suitable one and she is coming round later."  
  
"But." Yami began.  
  
"No buts, it has already been arranged. You wouldn't want her country to wade war with us, would you?" He said slyly. Serenity tugged at Yami's arm.  
  
"What harm could come of you meeting her?" She said softly. She seemed normal but her eyes showed that inside she was hurt.  
  
"Fine. Keisotsu, go tell the other advisers that I shall meet her." Keisotsu bowed and left.  
  
"What a stupid law!" Yami spat. "Why would my father make it? And before the day of darkness? Why?"  
  
"I'm sure he has his reasons." She put her arm around him. "And I'm sure it'll all turn out alright in the end." And with that their lips met yet again.  
  
Lava- Yes I'm cutting it short, but you all need something to read!  
  
Joey- *steals one of her Easter eggs*  
  
Lava- I saw that!  
  
Joey- *with it in his mouth* Saw what?  
  
Lava-.. Sorry about all the incorrect thingys in it, but it's all for my great *cough* not *cough* plot, which I have all planned out.  
  
Easter bunny- Did you know that the capital of Japan is Tokyo?  
  
Lava- Yes. O.o''  
  
Easter bunny- Oh. *hops away*  
  
Anzu- *runs after the Easter bunny* Wait! You can't leave! I need to give you my friendship rant and do a magic mark on your hand. I mean paw with my magic marker!  
  
Easter bunny- *speeds up*  
  
Lava- Okay? *hugs Yami*  
  
Yami- O.o''  
  
Lava- Happy Easter everyone! Oh and if you review, you'll get a random present!  
  
Honda- Why do they get a random present?  
  
Lava- Because that makes people want to review because then they get a surprise and they get their review answered to!  
  
Everyone- Oh!  
  
Lava- V.V'' So REVIEW! 


	7. Meeting the princess

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh, although I wish I did, then I would be able to laugh at all those called Cid.  
  
Lava- There you go. I turned it into a poem!  
  
Joey- But dat poem don' make no sense.  
  
Lava- Wha?  
  
Yami- He means that poem doesn't make any sense.  
  
Lava- Oh! That's not nice. *pouts*  
  
Bandit Keith- I love it when you pout!  
  
Everyone- O.o''  
  
Lava- Since when did Bandit Keith have a crush on me?  
  
Weevil- Since you decided that he was crazy and stupid.  
  
Lava- Now I remember! Ahhh! It's a bug! *stamps on Weevil* Now I'll answer the reviews!  
  
To Sia- *Gives a wrapped up gift (which turns out to be a clock radio)* It's just what you always wanted! Oooo *thinks* the princess could be Anzu! *evil smile* you have a map of Egypt? WOW! Yes you can blackmail Weevil, I mean would you want everyone to know if you went on a date with Anzu? (If you were a guy. ^^'') Anyway keep reading and thanks for the idea! *steals it* MWHAHAHAA!!!  
  
To Xonnie- *Gives a wrapped up gift (which turn out to be socks)* everyone loves socks! Is it really that hard to find Serenity/Yami stories? Serenity's really the only decent girl in Yu-gi-oh! (Not offence to people who think otherwise) You'll see what happens to Keisotsu in the end if you keep reading! MWHAHAHAHA!!! Wait. I haven't thought of what happens to him yet.. *starts thinking* Anyway thankies for the review!  
  
To Rage- *Gives a wrapped up gift (which turns out to be a hat made out of cheese)* Practical and fashionable! I usually start chapters for new stories then I can't be bothered to finish them, I have about 5 halves of chapters for new stories on my desktop that I haven't finished! You were preparing for an exam for seven YEARS? Oooo.. You must be really ready for it then.  
  
Bakura- *walks in eating some donuts.*  
  
Lava- Hey! All you Yu-gi-oh people are meant to be here when I do my author's note! *points to a list of rules* See 'No leaving until Lava says.'  
  
Bakura- *shifty eyes* Well. err.. I brought donuts!  
  
Lava- Yay! *runs over and shoves about ten in her mouth*  
  
~~~Things Can Change~~~ By YamiLava  
  
Yami and Serenity made their way to the meeting room where they had been told that the princess was waiting for them. When they reached the door Yami turned to Serenity.  
  
"Don't worry about this. I will never love anyone except for you." He said looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"I know." She forced a smile and looked away. But what if you do fall in love with her. I can't go through more pain Yami. Please just don't let me get hurt.   
  
When Yami entered the room, all the advisers were sitting around the large table talking. Keisotsu was talking to a group of people who Yami didn't recognise. That must be the princess and her followers. as Yami walked fully into the room everyone went quiet.  
  
"And here's the man I was telling you about. Princess Anzu (Lava- Thankies to Sia for the idea of Anzu being the princess, it mean I don't have to come up with a new character!) meet Pharaoh Yami." Keisotsu said silkily.  
  
Anzu turned around to face Yami. (Lava- Oh come on. Everyone knows what she looks like, I don't have to describe her.*sighs*) Her short brown hair was wafting in the small breeze of the room and anybody could get lost in her eyes for hours as they were deep dark pools of water. Her face was cheerful and lively, almost like a child's and her body was adorned with many pieces of gold jewellery, making her look almost heavenly. She was wearing a long cream dress which was pleated at the end and was also flowing in the gentle wind.  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you!" Anzu said smiling. She curtsied. Serenity was standing in the doorway. She took one look at Anzu at her heart sank. How can I compete with her. She sighed. How could I have thought I could compete with a princess in the first place?   
  
"As am I." Yami bowed. He turned around and saw Serenity, looking down at the ground.  
  
"She will be staying for a month," Keisotsu said, "And after that we'll see how things are going." He winked to Anzu making her giggle and making Yami feel nauseous. (Lava- I'd feel nauseous too if a weird old guy winked at me and you could just imagine Anzu giggling at that.) I wonder if Serenity'll be alright with this, I can tell she's unhappy.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
So Anzu was staying for a month and her room was set up just down the corridor to Yami's. Yami was forced to spend all his time with Anzu, he knew that it was because of Keisotsu and he knew that Serenity was uncomfortable with it. Of course nobody had told Anzu that Yami liked and probably even loved his personal servant, so Serenity was dragged everywhere with them and forced to watch Anzu fling herself all over Yami like a rabbit on heat. (Lava- I don't really want to picture that but I can't think of any other way of putting it.)  
  
One night Anzu and Yami were walking back from a feast that had been held in the palace. Thy stopped outside Yami's room.  
  
"Yami-Wami," That was her nickname for him, Yami hated it almost as much as Serenity did. "Aren't you going to ask me back to your room?" She winked to him suggestively.  
  
"What?" Yami was astonished. "Erm. not tonight, I'm too tired." He faked a yawn. Anzu pouted.  
  
"Aww. at least let me have a goodnight kiss!" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his head and pulled it forward to hers. The kiss was rapid and strong, Anzu tried, but failed, to explore Yami's mouth as Yami kept it tightly sealed. He heard a door slam behind them. Serenity! Anzu finally broke off. "Night Yami-Wami!" And without letting Yami say anything, she ran off to her room.  
  
Lava- I think there's a good place to leave it! Mean, evil Anzu!  
  
Anzu- Hey! You were making do all that stuff!  
  
Lava- Just because I'm the authoress doesn't mean I have control over everything! *shifty eyes*  
  
Anzu- Yes it does!  
  
Lava- *stuffs Anzu in a bag* what's that Anzu? I want to be fed to the lions? *muffles noises come from the bag* Okay! *throws her in a lion cage* Anyway, sorry it's so short.  
  
Yami- *comes in gargling a bottle of mouthwash* YOU MADE ME KISS HER!  
  
Lava- *coughs* It wasn't me. it was.. Him! *points to Seto*  
  
Seto- Wha? *Gets strangled by Yami*  
  
Yami- Yami-Wami? Couldn't you think of a more creative nickname?  
  
Lava- I thought it brought out the stupid ness in Anzu. *smiles* Anyway, please review because the more reviews I get the more guilty I get for not updating so then I update faster because I can't take all the guilt! *Screams come from the lion's cage*  
  
Everyone- O.o'' 


	8. AHH it's a song chapter, NOOOOOO

Disclaimer- If I did own Yu-gi-oh, which I do not, I would have the power to make Anzu's head rot.  
  
Lava- *wipes a tear from her eye* that's the best darn disclaimer in the world.  
  
Anzu- *twitches* Make my head rot?  
  
Yami- I think we should find some way of making Lava own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Everyone- Yeah!  
  
Lava- Yay! Today I'm giving out Kingdom Hearts characters, as I'm kinda obsessed over that game! And yes, they're the real things.  
  
To TommyGurl- *Gives Sora*Aren't I always right! (Yami- No.) Thankies! ^^  
  
To Sia- *Give Riku* Yeah. I kinda have a different opinion of Anzu to most people. Note to self- Buy a map of Egypt. Fine, I won't put Anzu in lion cages anymore. I might try scorpions. ^^''Only kidding. Anyway, guilt's finally getting to me about Anzu, so I might try to be nice to her, with just the occasional bashing.and I was only really that mean to her because I was mad at her, don't ask me what about.  
  
To Difinity- *Gives Kairi* someone who hates Anzu almost as much as me! (Anzu- *comes on with broken leg* AHHH!!!) Thankies, I'll make sure I keep updating! ^^  
  
To Kandace .c- *Gives Ursula (I'm stuck on beating her at the moment.)* WOW! *grins* this was really the best story in the world. (Bakura- *snorts*) Man that puts too much pressure on me.. O.o'' Lol. Make Keisotsu die? That's slightly mean isn't it? Anyway, you'll have to wait to see whether or not he dies. Don't worry too much about Serenity, its Yami's turn for pain next. *covers mouth* I did not just say that. Anyway, I'll try to update as fast as possible!  
  
To DragonTamer- *Gives Donald Duck* Sorry about the knife in his back, but I don't really like him either, I dislike too many people so I think I'll be nicer to them, starting with Anzu! So there you go! Anyway, I was only being that mean to Anzu because I was mad at her. If you can think of a better nickname, then I'd be glad to hear it, as you may have been able to tell, I'm not very imaginative when it comes to names.  
  
To Rage- *Gives Squall* Exactly.. Anzu's soo annoying, but I have to say that I was a bit mean to her. I do feel sorry for Serenity and Yami too..  
  
Lava- And don't worry; there won't be any appearances from Anzu.  
  
Everyone- Yay!  
  
Lava- But. I will be adding a song into it! ^^  
  
Everyone- NOOOO!!!! *dives for cover*  
  
Lava- But only half the song.  
  
Everyone- Yay!  
  
Lava- But. Anzu's going to be in the next chapter.  
  
Everyone- NOOO!!!  
  
~~~Things Can Change~~~ By YamiLava  
  
When Yami heard Anzu's door slam shut, he went into his own room.  
  
"Serenity? Are you in here?" His eyes quickly darted across the room and lay on the lump under the covers of his bed. (Lava- It's what I always do when I'm upset. but now that I think about it, I'm a drama queen so I always make things seem like the end of the world. O.o'') "Serenity?" There was a small whimper in reply. There was a pause where Yami thought of what to say. "It wasn't my fault."  
  
"I know." Her muffled voice muttered from under the cover of the bedclothes. She pushed the covers off herself. "But." I didn't know that I'd be going through this much pain if I loved you. Yami pulled her close into a tight embrace and all the thoughts drained out her head.  
  
"In just three more weeks she'll be gone." Yami whispered in her ear comfortingly. Serenity sighed.  
  
"I suppose." She lay her head on his shoulder. Yami tilted her head up and their lips met. This time Serenity let Yami explore her mouth (Lava- O.o'. Very thoroughly, may I add...), their tongues meeting from time to time.  
  
When they broke off Serenity blushed.  
  
"Yami. can I sleep in your bed tonight, just so that I know you're still there." Yami smiled a soft, kind smile. She's as pure as driven snow.  
  
"Of course."  
  
They both got changed (Lava- In the same room ^^'') and got into Yami's bed. Serenity soon fell asleep, her gentle breathing making Yami smile.  
  
**I could stay awake, Just to hear you breathing, Watch you smile while you are sleeping, While you're far away a dreaming.**  
  
Yami could feel the warmth of Serenity's body lying next to him. The two of them together, just felt so flawless.  
  
**I could spent my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever, Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure...**  
  
He smelt her sweet aroma of flowers and fruit, he'd remember it forever. It was as if the rest of reality had been frozen and there was just them, there at this moment. All his troubles and fears had been forgotten.  
  
**Don't wanna close my eyes, Don't wanna fall asleep, Coz I miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing, Even when I dream of you, The sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing.**  
  
Yami kept his eyes on Serenity, he didn't want to miss anything from one of her soothing breaths to one her precious smiles.  
  
**Lying close to you, Feeling your heart beating, And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, Wondering if it's me you're seeing.**  
  
He could feel the beat of her heart, synchronized with his. If only I could know your every thought, emotion, dream.  
  
**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together, I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her forehead causing a distant smile to appear on her face. Have sweet dreams, my angel of light.   
  
Lava- Sorry that it's not too long, I'm trying to make this a nice semi- fluff chapter. Next chapter, I'll turn all evil and add another plot twist, I think. And I'll be telling you a little detail you didn't know about Yami and Serenity's life.  
  
Yami- They didn't know it, because you made it up!  
  
Lava- Oh yeah! ^^ And Bakura might be the next one.. But only a small appearance (like always)  
  
Bakura- -.-'  
  
Lava- Okay. So please review! *waves* 


	9. This is why Seto's such a great guy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh but I do own this fan fiction, won't someone please help me with my on-line pictionary addiction?  
  
Lava- I think I'll keep the rhyming thing.  
  
Ryou- You have an on-line pictionary addiction?  
  
Lava- Yeah. ^^' My friend showed the website, and now I go on ALL the time!  
  
Everyone- O.o'' *backs away*  
  
Lava- Anyway, onto the reviews! Today I'm giving out the junk that's on the computer desk!  
  
To Difinity- *Gives the 'Dawn of the Dead' book by George Romero and Susanna Sparrow* I've got no idea why that book's here, I've never read it.Someone knows the song! ^^ *gives Difinity five* Yay, no Anzu! I will update soon! (Hopefully)  
  
To Yami AnGel- *Gives 'The Sims Unleased' expansion pack* The Sims rules.Lol. They really should put some more girls in Yu-gi-oh. it kinda limits what you can write if there aren't enough girls. Yamsters is a cool name! ^^' Yami singing Aerosmith, now that's something I want to see! (Yami- Dude looks like a lady!) O.o'' Don't worry; I probably won't make Yami do anything nice to Anzu. yet. *stamps on Anzu*  
  
To Tommygurl- *Gives a bottle of blue paint* my sister must have put it there, along with the blue fingerprints on the keyboard.Yay! (Yami- that was short.)  
  
To Rage- *Gives a Rubik cube* I got it about three years ago and I still haven't completed it.Yeah, I think it's spelt right! ^^' I like Armageddon, but I haven't seen it in AGES! Anzu's gonna be quite a big part of the fan fiction. (Everyone- AHHH!!!!) But, it's not all bad.. I think O.o'  
  
To Darkworld- *Gives a picture of Tea with the words 'Insert brain here' and an arrow leading to her head that she drew* Yeah? Don't worry no more song chapters for a while!  
  
To Eloquea- *Gives a random floppy disk* Sorry about that, it's just I say hey a lot. Did I use mom? Because I never say mom, because I'm English. O.o'' I really can't write properly without going insane and writing random junk if I'm writing formally, so I'm really sorry, but you'll have to cope with it. *dodges the stuff that's being thrown at her*  
  
To YuGiMegami- *Gives the keyboard* Wait, I need that. *Takes it back and gives a black piece of Lego* Go Megami, go Megami, it's your birthday! You actually recommended me? *shiny eyes* wow! That's even more pressure. *thought bubbles come up from her head with her being squashed by the words pressure and guilt* Thanks! ^^  
  
To Sia- *reluctantly gives her favourite hat* I ran out of stuff. I can't even write anything SANE in reviews. fluff means sort of mushy and romantic. I can't tell you what happens with Honda or Joey as that would be telling. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Everyone- O.o'') Thankies for the review!  
  
To Darkworld- *Gives Buffy mouse mat* Seeming as you've re-red my chapters, can you tell me if I've got loads of grammar and spelling mistakes because I usually have tons. Of course I'll read your FF as long as it's not too long because I'm too lazy to read them. ^^''  
  
Honda- You've got some weird junk on your computer desk.  
  
Lava- Not my fault my family are weird people who leave their stuff hanging around.  
  
Yugi- I suppose. You can't change family, but I wish you could.  
  
Grampa- Hey!  
  
Yugi- ^^''  
  
Lava- I will now stop being stupid and start writing sensibly because this is a serious chapter. *takes in a deep breath*  
  
Bakura- *whispers* what's she doing?  
  
Yami- Mentally preparing herself for being serious, I think.  
  
Bakura- Oh? O.o''  
  
Lava- And I'd just like to apologise for this being mega late, I've been crushed under a pile of homework *imagines that literally* Anyway, here it is.  
  
~~~Things Can Change~~~ By YamiLava  
  
Yami and Serenity were woken by a knock on the door. They quickly looked at each other, panic on their face. Yami leapt up and ran to the door. He opened it a crack and peered out.  
  
"Yami? What are you doing?" Seto was standing outside. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Erm." The Pharaoh blushed scarlet as a loud crash came from behind him.  
  
"Oh. Right. Tell Serenity that if she stays in your room, she should really keep it down if someone comes." Yami's eyes widen in fear.  
  
"Don't tell anyone. Please."  
  
"I won't. I'm your friend remember. And I've seen the way you light up when you're around her, it's like you're a different person" Yami smiled.  
  
"Now Seto, what did you want?"  
  
"Anzu requests to see you." A look of loathing appeared on the body guard's face.  
  
"So you don't like her either?"  
  
"No. There's just something about her that I don't trust." He sighed.  
  
"Where am I meant to meet her?"  
  
"In the gardens."  
  
"Fine, I'll get ready."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
When Yami got to the gardens, Anzu was sitting on a bench admiring the flowers. Yami watched as Anzu leant forward to smell one of them, then he coughed to get her attention. She gasped and span around, a look of terror on her face. (Lava- See I can make Anzu nice!) When she saw who it was, her face relaxed.  
  
"Oh sorry. You just frightened me, that's all." She smiled.  
  
"You wanted to see ,e?" Yami said coldly.  
  
"Yes. Please sit down." Yami paused then sat down next to her. "About last night, I was totally out of order and I'm sorry." Yami frowned, Anzu didn't seem the type to apologise.  
  
"Hmm." Yami started.  
  
"Don't say anything until I've explained." She paused, thinking. "Well, last night was my first time drinking and I really overdid it." She bit her lip. "You see my father never let me before, he said it was the drink of death."  
  
Alcohol. that's why she did it? That brings back old memories.. Yami stared at the ground. When mother and father died, I discovered alcohol and it soon became my only friend, it eased the pain, it made me forget, but it also made me make bad decisions, a lot of bad decisions. He used to execute anyone for any little thing that aggravated him.  
  
And when I wasn't drunk, I'd be doing something much worse, cutting myself. At first I believed that I should be punished for those bad decisions and nobody else would do it so I had to, through cutting myself, but then I started doing it, just out of routine. He turned his hands over to reveal the scars across his wrists. He stared at them in disgust. Then I met Seto and I finally had someone who cared about what I did to myself.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~Flashback~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
A younger Yami (About aged 14) sat in a bathroom holding a small knife to his wrist. Slowly he dragged it across the already bloodstained skin, slicing through his flesh.  
  
The door opened. Yami just stared up at the person who came through it, he seemed as if he was in a trance, his pale skin contrasting with the purple bags under his eyes and the red in his eyes and covering his arms.  
  
Seto strode forward towards the young Pharaoh.  
  
"You have to stop doing this." Seto's crystal eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Stop? Stop what?" He mumbled as the knife shone in the light.  
  
"Yami. Don't you see, it's killing you." He indicated towards the pool of blood covering the floor. "I know that you're stronger than this, much stronger." Yami's eyes watered at the power in Seto's voice. Here he was, the most powerful person in Egypt, looking no more than a slave. "I know that you're going through some rough times, but you can get through them if you just talk to someone. Don't ever use this as an answer, you hear me Yami. You are going to stop this right now. Do you understand?" Yami looked down at the blood and nodded. Seto smiled. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll always be right here."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~End flashback~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
He didn't lie either, he was always watching over me, making sure I didn't do anything stupid. After that I didn't get drunk again, and I didn't cut myself.  
  
"Yami? Are you okay?" Anzu's voice made him jolt back to reality.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine." He stared around the garden, not remembering where he was for a second.  
  
"Do you forgive me?" Anzu asked.  
  
"What? Oh yes, I accept your apology. But now I need to go back to my room to see to some important matters." Yami bowed to her and left.  
  
Lava- Okay, so it's not really a long chapter, but it's better than nothing! Please review, because if you don't, my evil tribe of elves will burn your hair! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Everyone- O.o'  
  
Lava- MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *breathes* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *breathes* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone- O.O'''' 


	10. How cheesy and lame can my stories get

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh and I don't own a mole, but I do wish I could bury Anzu in a deep hole.  
  
Lava- Okay, I'm not feeling very well at the moment and I'm really tired, so please don't shout at me or I may do some strange random thing. Once one of my friends, who was really tired ran out of our tent when we were camping and into the woods in the middle of the night because someone said something mean about her and on the same trip I threw a cup at someone I didn't like because I was tired and felt ill, and then I started crying. It was soo funny! ^^  
  
Everyone- O.o''  
  
Lava- Well anyway, I don't believe that I have 65 reviews, I'm so happy! I'd just like to thank my fans for supporting me.  
  
Joey- She has fans? Are we in some strange new world where black is white and I can use proper grammar... ((o.O))  
  
Lava- Anyway, straight onto the reviews-  
  
To Rage- Yeah, I know. I WILL update soon. *writes it on a post-it note and sticks it to her forehead*  
  
To Malik'sGurl- Don't worry about it! ^^ You'll see about Anzu. you'll see.. MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
To Difinity- *does the Seto dance* I thought that I was excluding him too much for my liking. Yes, Anzu actually apologised!  
  
To BoyCrazyMagicianChick- I have to say that that's the shortest review I've ever had, I should probably give you a trophy for that or something. O.o''  
  
To YuGiMegami- AHH! Not Seto! *puts Seto in a protective bubble* (Seto- O.o' *pops it*) Anyway, lol. He can be a jerk sometimes, but not in this story, he's a nice guy in this story! *nods* Yami is really cute! ^^''  
  
To Ayreen- Thankies. I love Yami too! We should make a club! ^^ I love torture too! I really need to start learning how to boldly press a button! I don't do the whole narrator voice; I hire people to do it for me! Ooo someone said that it was a perfect story! Did you hear that Yami? (Yami- ..?) You do realize that if Anzu found out that Yami liked Serenity, she might do something VERY evil. Up to? I don't know what you're talking about? Anzu's not up to anything? *shifty eyes*  
  
To Sia- O.o'' you have an IQ of 167? *hides* Threatening is fun! Everyone in my class tells me that I need to lighten up and be less evil.  
  
To Annie- Don't worry, Joy will be in this story soon. But sorry for keeping you waiting. ^^ I will try to be as fast as I can ^^''  
  
To W.S.W- Wow, that was one long review, even longer than my last chapter probably. ^^' I think that Yami/Hikari couples are really cute! (Yami- *stares at Yugi* O.O'') I'd do anything to see a picture of Bakura with curls! ^^  
  
To DarkWorld- Thankies. *stabs the poster too* Lol. Ooo I'm gonna read it! ^^ Sixtieths? Now you must really know which words I can and can't spell properly.  
  
To Yami's Angel- I know! I really hate Anzu too! She's such a bitch. Seto's really sweet in this FF, makes a change from him giving everyone the cold shoulder! Lol, I really despise the lead singer in Aerosmith, and you're right, he does look like a lady. *waves to the guys in white suit* How you doing, I haven't seen you in a while!  
  
To Dark-Illusions- I'm in my half term holiday now, so I should be able to update more! Yay!  
  
Lava- I had to write a sonnet for English homework and when I re-read it, it nearly made me gag, and I'm too tired to write another one. -.-'' *yawns* Now onto the cha- *falls asleep* zzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Yami- *pokes her* O.o''  
  
~Things Can Change~ By YamiLava  
  
When Yami arrived back at his room Serenity was already dressed.  
  
"What did she want?" She said, holding back tears.  
  
"She wanted to apologize. But that's not important; I was thinking we could spend the day together. He smiled at the suddenly change in her expression.  
  
"What about Anzu?"  
  
"What about her? I'm sure I can come up with an excuse. I refuse to spend another minute with her, she's so aggravating." His face softened. "Anyway, I really want to spend more time with you. So what do you say?" She smiled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
So Yami went and told Anzu that he couldn't spend the day with her because he had to see to some business in the city and that he didn't want to put her in any danger. After that he took Serenity out into the city.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" She said beaming. Serenity looked up at Yami's face which had turned stern. She followed his eyes to a small store. "That's one of the stores that we visited before." Yami walked forwards to it.  
  
"Bakura, this new. Stealing tablets? Not your usual style." Yami's eyes lay on the block of stone which had some carvings in it that Yami couldn't make out. The top seemed to have been broken off. "Which tomb did you steal these from?"  
  
"Out without your bodyguard again, eh? Someone's being a naughty boy." A smirk appeared on Bakura's face. "And I didn't steal it, I found it."  
  
"Found it? Am I supposed to believe that? I don't like it when you lie to me Bakura. And I don't appreciate you making these streets any dirtier than they already are." The tomb robber bared his teeth.  
  
"Fine. Don't believe me. You, me, duel now." Serenity came up behind Yami.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Or is sensitive Yami-kins too nice now that he's got a girlfriend? Everyone knows what's going on between you and this feeble slave." Yami clenched his teeth.  
  
"Don't you ever call her a slave!" He drew his hand back, aiming for Bakura's face.  
  
"Tut tut. That's no way for you to act in front of your lady friend." Yami dropped his fist.  
  
"Don't ever come anywhere near my kingdom again. You hear me- never." He spat out every word.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave- for now." Bakura turned and walked away along the dusty street.  
  
"Who was that?" Serenity asked innocently. "He seems familiar."  
  
"No-one, he's no-one." Yami mumbled. He picket up the tablet and put it in his satchel (Lava- I have now decided that he has a satchel ^^'') "Let's get out of here."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
(Lava- WARNING! STUPIDLY CHEESY MOMENT APPROACHING!!) They carried on walking and ended up in their 'special' spot overlooking the wide desert.  
  
"Yami. Why do we always come here?" Yami smiled.  
  
"Well about nine years ago, two children were playing here together. One was a beautiful angel with the softest brown hair and the most thoughtful eyes anyone could imagine." He kissed her eyes. Serenity frowned thoughtfully then a smile danced upon her lips.  
  
"And the other was a handsome prince with the most charming smile the girl had ever seen and she instantly fell in love with the prince, even though he hadn't told her that he was a prince." She smirked slightly. "But then after a few days, he stopping coming, but the girl still waited for him from dawn to dusk, hoping that he'd come back." Yami looked down.  
  
"I didn't come back, because. my mother was, was killed and my father wouldn't let me leave the palace alone. I always wanted to run away from the palace so that I could spend the day with you." Serenity shook her head, solemnly.  
  
"I'm sorry that I thought that you'd forgotten me." He put her arms around her and embraced her in a strong hug. Suddenly the millennium puzzle began to glow. Two figures appeared, almost ghostlike in front of them. Yami and Serenity were face to face with their youthful counterparts playing tag, exactly like they had so many years ago.  
  
Lava- Sorry, it's yet another short chapter.  
  
Yami- You do know what day it is Lava, right?  
  
Lava- No? What day?  
  
Yami- The day of. your little sister's party!  
  
Lava- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *breathes* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *dies*  
  
Ryou- Why is she being so dramatic about it?  
  
Yami- How would you like it if you had to spend an hour in a pool with about 50 ten year old kids then spend an evening with nine of them running around like mad lunatics who eat your vegetarian pizza and be evil to you?  
  
Joey- Last time, they put ice in her bed!  
  
Yugi- ((o.o)) Eeeep..  
  
Lava- This time. I have A PLAN!  
  
Everyone- *listens eagerly*  
  
Lava- I use all the stuff in my room to barricade the door so they can't get through and then I spend the whole evening in my room. But first I need to stock up on tic tacs. *runs off to buy some*  
  
Seto- Tic tacs? 


	11. I'm stuck for names for this chapter, so...

Disclaimer- Yu-gi-oh is not mine, doesn't anyone else know? I think I'll go watch X-men evolution, I like that show!  
  
Joey- *laughs* You LIKE x-men evolution?!?  
  
Lava- *blushes* No, I don't! I was just.. Er.. NOOOO!!!! *locks herself in the bathroom*  
  
Seto- Nice going pup! You just got rid of the authoress!  
  
Joey- HEY! DON'T CALL ME PUP! I AM NOT A DOG, DO I LOOK LIKE A DOG TO YOU? I DON'T EVEN OWN A DOG.. *Yami presses the mute button on a remote and all of Joey's loud ranting disappears!*  
  
Lava- Do you know how useful that would be in real life? Anyway, I actually survived my sister's sleepover by going to see the Matrix 2, which I liked but my other sister and my dad didn't understand, they are such idiots.now! On to the reviews! I've been revising how to say some of the pets in German, so guess what you lucky reviewers get? That's right, German pets and if you don't know German then you'll have to guess what it is!  
  
To Nadako-Mika- *Gives einen Hund (Maybe Joey should have that one)*Hmmm, I could try to work Malik into the story somehow. *thinks* He might come in some time, you'll have to see. *looks frantically around* Yami? How can I get Malik into the story? (Yami- *shrugs*) You're not very imaginative for a 5000 year old Pharaoh. I know that Malik is cute! ^^''  
  
To yugiohfan- *Gives eine Katze*Yep, it WILL be longer, when I stop staying up all night X.x'' Thankies! ^^  
  
To Dark-Illusion- *Gives ein Pferd*I will *whispers really quickly* when I finally get some sleep. *cheesy grin*  
  
To YuGiMegami- *Gives ein Meerschweinchen*I know why you like Yami- BECAUSE HE'S CUTE!! *sweatdrops* Sorry. I totally love Yami! ^^'' Next time I don't update for ages I give you full permission to attack me with a chainsaw! Is my story really your favourite at the moment? I'm so touched! *wipes tear from eye* No seriously I am! I really have to update soon now! I can't take the pressure! *jumps off a cliff* (Everyone- O.o'')  
  
To Rage- *Gives einen Hamster (That one's hard to guess. not)*Thankies. Personally, I think I give myself enough credit and that everyone who thinks I don't is crazy! ^^'' That's what you get when you hang around with someone who has as much self confidence as a sheep.  
  
To Yami's Angel- *Gives eine Schlange*I'm actually alive! (But even more sleep deprived!) About a week back I went to a disco with lots of little kids, but some of my friends were there. The most evil thing about little kids' discos is that I end up chaperoning them, so all little kids from ages 4 to 11 come to this disco where they play loads of crap music and really bug me. Last time one of my sister's friends went off crying because a guy wouldn't dance with her and said that he didn't fancy her back and because it was like a 3 month anniversary of when her favourite grandma died, so guess who ended up spending the whole evening talking to her. -.- ''  
  
To BoyCrazyDarkMagicianChick- *Gives eine Wustenspringmaus*Thankies! ^^ I like giving people trophies; it makes them guilty that I don't have one! MWHAHAHAHA!!! I'm ALWAYS in a rush when I review stuff!  
  
To Sia- *Gives eine Schildkroten (When I was younger I always wanted one of these, but now I think that they'd be really boring as pets.)*U.U'' I hate school. It's really crap. Someone in my class really thinks that I'm a witch that can cast spells on him and that I'm psychic. He is such a dumbass, but he makes up cool songs which kinda compensates. I went off being shy, it doesn't suit my style. Usually I pretend to be shy when I first get a teacher so then they like me then.. BANG! I turn evil and suddenly get my own personal view! Mwhahaha!! I think that was one of my lamest chapters! (Excluding this one. -.-'')  
  
To Minnie- *Gives einen Papagei*Lol! My little brother who's six, gives me a really hard time and is always hitting me with stuff/ his fists. Eight year olds are really annoying though. I know that they plot against you all the time, because I plot against them all the time ^^''. That is so not fair that you have a pool! I want a pool! I'm gonna complain to my mum that I don't have a pool when I finish writing this chapter!  
  
Lava- Where's Bakura and Ryou? *looks around*  
  
Bakura- *In a different room with a terrified looking Ryou* MWHAHAHA!! In here, none of your friends can here you.. party! *A disco ball comes down from the ceiling and music starts up*  
  
Ryou- *dances* Night fever, night fever!  
  
Lava- Oh well! On with the chapter!  
  
~+~+~+Things can Change~+~+~+ By YamiLava  
  
On their way back to the palace, Yami turned to Serenity.  
  
"You'll always tell me how you feel right?"  
  
"Of course I will." Serenity frowned remembering something.  
  
"Why did you get rid of Gosei?"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"We've met. Why did you?"  
  
"I. I don't know." Yami shook his head, his conscience had been reasoning with him a lot more since he had been spending time with Serenity.  
  
"Let him go free."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Set him free. He's working as a slave for you, you were meant to be his friend."  
  
"I don't know if I should." Yami bit his lip, if he did then it would prove him wrong and nobody proves the Pharaoh wrong.  
  
"Please Yami." He looked into her pleading eyes and knew that he wouldn't say no.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
So when Yami got back to the palace he went down into the slave room. The guards at the entrance looked rather shocked when Yami came and asked to see one of the slaves.  
  
"But why?" The first one asked.  
  
"Don't question my orders, just go get him now." The second one went and retrieved Gosei.  
  
"'Ere you go." He said as he threw Gosei down at Yami's feet.  
  
"Gosei?" Yami said when he had chosen to ignore the guard's behaviour. He looked down at the frail old man who used to be one of his mother and father's best friends.  
  
"Yami? Is that you?" A fond smile appeared on the man's face. "You look exactly like your father did when he was your age, all except for your eyes, they're like your mothers." Tears swelled in Yami's eyes.  
  
"I came down here to tell you that. that you're free. I am so sorry, I know that I can never make up what I've done to you. You are always welcome here in the palace, my friend." The smile on Gosei's face turned into a wide grin.  
  
"Thank you Yami. I forgive you, I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
"Forgive you? For what?"  
  
"Everything." Yami stared at the old man.  
  
"You have done nothing wrong."  
  
Just then, an adviser came through the door.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami, some villagers in the settlement west of here have been causing a disturbance. They say that they want to see you personally."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They didn't say." He sighed.  
  
"I will leave immediately."  
  
"Shall I prepare the army?" Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"That won't be necessary. They are only villagers."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
He got back to his room and explained to Serenity.  
  
"If that's the case, I'm coming too!" She said when he had finished.  
  
"Do you really think that I'd leave you behind?" He leant forward and kissed her on the forehead. They packed some things and left the room. When they were walking down the corridor Anzu stuck her head out of her door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go away." He said plainly as he continued to walk. Anzu ran after him.  
  
"Well, can I come?"  
  
"No. It's too dangerous."  
  
"Too dangerous? When are you coming back?"  
  
"I have no idea." Anzu stopped. She was looking rather irritated.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
When they reached the door, Seto joined them.  
  
"Who's going to look after the palace when we're gone?" He asked.  
  
"Seto. I want you to stay and look after it."  
  
"But."  
  
"I can look after myself." Yami cut in. "And I need someone I trust to look after this place. I also need you to watch Keisotsu and the rest of my advisers. I don't want them to come back and find that everyone here has been executed." Seto frowned, but sighed.  
  
"Fine. Just be careful. And if you're not back in three days then I'm going to come find you." Yami and Serenity mounted the horse that was tied up. Yami cut the rope that bound the horse to the wall and they rode off in a westward direction.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
They had been riding for a few minutes when a small settlement came into view.  
  
"This place. is familiar." Serenity mumbled. The horse galloped closer and closer until they reached the first house, then they dismounted.  
  
  
  
Lava- Well that wasn't a very interesting chapter. -.-'' Sorry it was short again but I was showing some guys in my form that I'm just as good at fighting as them and I kinda sprained my arm, so I can't type too fast and it get boring after a while. The upside is that I did show them that I can fight as well as them ^^''  
  
Everyone- *backs away*  
  
Lava- Aren't you all so sympathetic for me. -.-'' Also I'm still tired because yesterday I went raft building, I had to do A LOT of sport and then I went to sleep at about 1 in the morning and woke up at 8 to watch Yu-gi- oh. Usually I'm not too tired when I get 7 hours sleep. Stupid raft builing. -.-''  
  
Everyone- *Backs further away*  
  
Lava- Oh yeah. My aunt's having a costume party and I want to come as a character/ monster from Yu-gi-oh, anyone got any ideas? Review! 


	12. The 'I haven't updated in ages' chapter ...

Disclaimer- (Too depressed to write a rhyming disclaimer) I don't own Yu-gi- oh.  
  
Lava- X.x'' I am sorry, SO unbelievably sorry that you won't even believe it if I proved that dragons were real, that I haven't updated. It's been like a month. I have been under a mound of stress, I've had exams, I've been neglected and ignored by my friends, I've been growing stupid, I've been depressed, the guy I have a crush on is moving schools.  
  
Yami- I'm moving schools? I don't even go to school.  
  
Lava- Not you baka, the one I have on. that person.  
  
Yami- Oh. *sniffs* Okay then. *pouts in the corner*  
  
Lava- In my exams, I'm really upset because I did crap in English, ENGLISH of all things, that just really boosts my confidence levels right up there. Life is officially crap.*hits head* Anyway, if I ever leave updating too long, I give you all permission to throw large anvils ect. at me! Now onto the reviews. This chapter, I'm giving out marine creatures!  
  
Seto- Marine creatures?  
  
Lava- I like marine creatures.. *stuffs Seto in a car's trunk*  
  
To Dark-Illusion- *gives a puffa fish* Lol. I try to be original in my reviews but I usually end up saying exactly the same thing! ^^''  
  
To Princess Of All Games (Rage)- *Gives lobster* You didn't offend me, I just get slightly crazy when people give me praise because I don't like getting bigheaded! I could go as DMG. I should probably make a list! *gets out paper*  
  
To Boy Crazy Magician Chick- *Gives dolphin* Who would actually want to spend time with Anzu anyway? She's so annoying! At the moment in Yu-gi-oh, she's just standing there holding the millennium ring, like she has been doing for like 3 episodes! *writes the ideas down on a piece of paper* Thankies!  
  
To Sia- *Gives catfish* Nope. It's a tortoise! I've actually got two guinea pigs! I prefer German to French, my teacher in French is an evil ugly *takes a breath* person. Sure it was important *shifty eyes* ^^'' I could come as Serenity! *writes it down* Yes, I am too lazy to colour my skin blue! Lol.  
  
To YuGiMegami- *Gives squid* I think that I just saw the episode, it was a really good one! Good thing Yami didn't die or I'd have killed them! I totally HATE aeroplanes, not only am I scared of flying, but I can never sleep on them and my dad starts shouting at me and then there are the crappy movies that play over and over and OVER AND OVER!!! *breathes* Sorry. I update weekly? O.o'' I thought that I like updated yearly or maybe once a millennium because that's what it seems like. Oooo! *Runs to read the millennium scarab* I'm currently also working on a story called 'The millennium spoon' and 'Random Fluff', oh yeah and there's that one that's not about Yu-gi-oh and the one that doesn't have a name yet, but is about Yu-gi-oh and then there's the other one like that that's a yaoi, but I'm too lazy to type them up! ^^'' Thanks for the costume ideas! They were really helpful! *writes them down*  
  
To Yami's AnGel- *Gives shark* Ooo you went as Yami? Cool! ^^ I WANT to cover my walls with Yami but I currently use my walls as a place to put things so that I don't loose them, so I've got up random instructions ect.  
  
To Nadako-Mika- *Gives sea urchin* ^^ Thankies for the review, sorry I can't say much, my sister's bugging me to print something off.. Man she's annoying.  
  
To Darkworld- *Gives hermit crab* Don't worry about not reviewing, I haven't updated in EONS! Bakura might come back. *shifty eyes* I luv Bakura too, so I'm sure he'll come back! *more shifty eyes* Maybe..  
  
~+~+Thing Can change+~+~ By YamiLava  
  
They walked closer to the settlement. Their eyes lay on a figure who was sitting with his back to them. His silvery hair was blowing in the breeze.  
  
"Bakura. I thought I told you never to come back! What do you think you're doing?" Yami put his hand on the person's shoulder and pulled them around. Serenity gasped.  
  
"Ryou?!?" She stepped back slightly.  
  
"I. erm. thought you were someone else." Yami muttered. The person looked exactly like Bakura except more feminine. The person stood up.  
  
"Serenity? Is that really you?" (Lava- Please don't ask me to make it more Ryou-like, I end up sounding like an idiot) She nodded. "I don't believe it! I really don't believe it! We. we thought you were, well, dead!" An enormous smile appeared on both of their faces.  
  
"Serenity? What's going on?" Yami asked her, looking confused.  
  
"It's Ryou! He was one of my brother's best friends." She gasped again. "My brother. Where is he? Is he here or is he.?" Suddenly someone walked out from one of the small shacks behind her.  
  
"What's goin' on Ryou?" Serenity froze, she knew that voice. (Lava- Now comes the stupid bit.)  
  
"J-Jou." She span around and saw her brother. Tears swelled in her eyes as she ran towards him and flung her around around his neck. "Jou!" Jou blinked.  
  
"Seren'? It can't be you! Tell me I'm dreamin'" Serenity shook her head.   
  
When Jou finally managed to pry his sister off of his neck, he noticed Yami.  
  
"Ph-pharaoh Yami." He bowed, looking shocked.  
  
"Please, just call me Yami. So you're Serenity's brother?" Yami smiled.  
  
"You know Serenity? How?" Both Serenity and Yami blushed. Jou looked from one to the other. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Yami asked.  
  
"For looking after her, for bringing her here, for everything. You don't know what she means to me, I thought I'd never see her again." Jou's honey- coloured eyes started to water.  
  
Two other people came out of one of the shacks.  
  
"Dinner's read- Serenity!" Everyone looked over at the people who emerged from the shack.  
  
"Yugi! Honda!" Serenity beamed. Yami was staring at the smaller of the two, he was so similar to Yami that they could have easily been twins.  
  
Suddenly everyone froze, they had noticed the similarity too, the only difference other than size was their eyes. Yugi had amethyst eyes while Yami's were crimson.  
  
"Hey everyone! Dinner's getting cold!" Honda was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah! Dinner!" Jou shouted.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Their dinner may not have been the grand banquet that Yami was used to, but it was the best that he'd ever attended. The atmosphere was so relaxed and everyone was having fun. Serenity had spent most of the time telling Jou about how she had managed to get here. Of course she had left out the parts between Yami and Serenity, making it look as though they were just friends, but the rest was accurate.  
  
When Serenity stopped talking, she turned to Jou.  
  
"How did you get here?" She asked.  
  
"After you and mother (Lava- Yes, it sounds weird.) ran away.father started to.beat me, you know like he did to you." Yami stopped eating. Serenity looked down. "Then one day, I got news from Yugi, that the village that you two were living in had burnt down. Yugi, Ryou, Tristan and I snuck out to the village and looked around the ruins. Finally I found the remains of your house."  
  
"But how did you know which one we had lived in? How did you know which village we lived in? It was meant to be a secret." Serenity interrupted.  
  
"One day when father was out, I went to the village, I had heard a rumour that someone had seen mother there and I saw both of you, inside the house."  
  
"Why didn't you visit us?" She asked desperately.  
  
"I-I thought that you didn't want me, that's why you left me." He looked down and everyone fell silent. "Anyway." He continued, his voice quieter than before. ". I found the ruin of the house. When I searched through the ruin, I found a corpse, it was mother's. I searched and searched for your body, but I couldn't find it. Then I realized, if your body wasn't there, it meant that you were alive!  
  
"I just couldn't bring myself to going back to father, so I stayed and my friends, being such great guys, stuck around with me. We rebuilt the whole place and that's where we been!" He yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed. Seren, Phar- I mean Yami. I'll show you where you'll be staying."  
  
Lava- Okay. Too tired to write anymore, plus I have to do my French homework. The next chapter will change everyone's life FOREVER! Okay, so I'm lying, but it will be a plot twist. *dies* X.x  
  
Yugi- *pokes her with a stick* Is- Is she okay?  
  
Joey- *shrugs* I dunno. *grins maliciously as a light bulb appears over his head* 


End file.
